GerIta Gallery
by VintageHeartss
Summary: All GerIta one-shots. Many different stories of the pairing, Germany & Italy. Enjoy !
1. Peacock

**Peacock**

* * *

"But an ostrich has wings too." Italy pouted.

"Ja, but an peacock is colorful, and has a fan of feathers behind it." Germany protested from the desk in their bedroom. Italy bounced his butt on the bed with every word he said.

"But Germanyyy, they both have long necks and they're both big birds!" Italy moaned.

"Ostriches necks are longer. And peacocks are more attractive." Germany said in a serious tone. Italy giggled slightly, holding his fingers over his mouth afterwards.

"You think peacocks are attractive, Germany?" Italy smirked, giving the German a sarcastic perverted look. Germany turned to see Italy staring at him with that odd expression and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, ja... What's wrong with that? They're beautiful birds." he said. Italy tried hard to hold back his laughter.

"I have a peacock, Germany." Italy said in an innocent voice. The German raised one eyebrow at him.

"You do...?" he asked.

"Yeah... It's beautiful." Italy smirked.

"Where is it then?" The German folded his arms.  
"Oh...It's tucked away, in its cage."

"Can I see it?" Germany asked.

"What?"

"I want to see it." The German's eyes were directly on Italy's, and Italy tried to keep this going longer.

"See what?" he asked.

"...Your peacock...?"

"You what?" Italy asked.

"I want to see your peacock!" the German finally blurted, causing Italy to burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed holding his stomach.

"Haha, you fell for it Germany!" Italy said over his laughter. The German stared at him, rolling his eyes afterwards.

"I fell for it, ja? Well, maybe I'm serious, Katy Perry." Germany got up from his seat and jumped on the bed where Italy had been robling and grabbed the small Italian by the waist, tickling him violently. Italy's laughter became even louder and more breathy as he struggled under the German's attack. He squirmed, sticking his arms out in defense as tears ran down his cheeks from the laughter.

"Okay! Germany, I surrender! I'm sorry, you won!" Italy laughed until the German finally stopped the tickling and leaned over the Italian in the bed, each arm on either side of him as he stared down at him with a slight smirk.

Italy reached up slightly and pawed at the necklace that dangled in front of his face from Germany's neck, making a tiny cat-noise as he did so. The German squinted eyes at him and let out a loud bark in his face, that caused the Italian to squeal and tense up shortly. German smirked at the fragile little Italy underneath him until they were in a staring contest that lasted a little over a minute.

So lost in his eyes, Italy was not prepared for the sudden swift motion of the large German grabbing him by his waist and quickly switching positions with him, this time holding the fragile Italian up onto his lap as he lied down on the bed. Italy, still in sitting position leaned down towards the German's face, placing his hands over Germany's chest and resting his chin on his hands as he stared into Germany's eyes innocently.

Germany looked down into his with a playful look on his face, which caused the Italian to smile and giggled slightly, flicking his _silly little_ nose afterwards. The stayed in that position for quite some time. Just the two of them in their house, in their bedroom on a warm summer's day, as the light from the sun shone through the window to brighten up their room.

Just the two of them, Germany and Italy. That's all they wanted, and all they ever needed.

Germany placed the Italian's cheeks in between his fingers gently, squeezing them softly after. He pulled his face closer to his and nuzzled at his nose. Italy giggled and nuzzled back, licking Germany's nose afterwards.

"I wuv you." Italy said in a baby voice, causing the sides of Germany's lips to curl up ever so slightly.

"I love you too, Italy." he said, leaving a kiss on his cute little nose, until he pulled away gently, just to be moved back in place and pursed on the lips by ones of a soft, sweet Italy. When they pulled away, Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and rubbed gently.

"Germany...since you think peacocks are attractive, would you rather me be a peacock instead?" Italy asked shyly, afraid that Germany would think his question was stupid.

Which he did.

"Italy. You're amazing, just the way you are." he said, running his fingers through his hair. The Italian smiled, nuzzling into his chest and closing his eyes as Germany's hand ran to his back.

"Thank you, Bruno Mars."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed ! It would be nice to hear your thoughts! **_


	2. Behind The Curtain

**Behind The Curtain**

* * *

"And, that was Roderich Edelstein with a beautifully played piano solo of Beethoven's 5th. Let's all give him one more round of applause!" Alfred, the host, announced on the large stage. It was the night of the school talent show, and everyone from Hetalia High was there. There was a section of jocks next to the cheerleaders, the skaters, nerds, loners, goths, and every clique you could possibly think of. Teachers, students, it was a full house. Everyone had anticipated this talent show for a long time.

No, of course there was a catch, it is just a school talent show anyway. Tonight there was a special guest appearance by, none other than Adele herself. She would be preforming her latest single, Right As Rain at an unannounced part of the show, so that people would stay for the whole thing.

Roderich bowed professionally as Feliciano shivered from backstage, peeking out nervously behind the curtain at the extremely large crowd. He took a deep breath as he saw all the eyes facing forward, ready for the next act as the applause died down.

"Our next contestant is a charming young man. He enjoys giving hugs, sleeping, and eating pasta. Give it up for, Feliciano Vargas !" Alfred announced as he presented the opening curtains.

"That's me..." Feliciano shivered. He loved people, but when it came to being onstage, fear took over his whole body.

He stood there awkwardly in the middle of the stage, spotlight blinding him. Everyone was silent as he approached his way slowly up towards the mic, looking around nervously, as sweat began to drip from his forehead. He heard a snicker in the audience from the jock section, and immediately turned in that direction with a panicked look, swallowing hard.

"Come on, dork. I got a life ahead of me!" the familiar voice of a certain silver-haired jock echoed from the jocks section. Gilbert had made an outburst, which caused a few more snickers from the audience. Feliciano was tongue-tied, attempting to open his mouth for words, but nothing coming out afterwards. He spotted the guy next to him. It was Gilbert's brother, another one of the jocks, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He had pulled his brother back down into the seat, giving him a dirty look after. Feliciano stared at him, and he could have sworn when Ludwig looked back, they shared a moment.

"Uh, Feli. Today please." Alfred said. Feliciano snapped out of his gaze and quickly signaled to the music operator, and with that, the instrumental to Somebody To Love by Queen started play. He positioned himself at the mic, grabbing onto the stand of it firmly, but having them slide slightly from the sweat on them.

He began to sing. It was a mesh of good vocals, and absolutely terrible ones.

The booing started from the none other than the jocks section. Gilbert and Mathis stood up started calling out loud _you suck's_, and _get off the stage's_. Feli wanted to cry, but he kept singing as the music kept playing, tears welling up in his eyes. The booing started spreading to the cheerleaders section, and ended up all the way over to the nerds.. Until almost everyone was booing, just for the fun of it.

All that is, except for Ludwig. He sat there slouched down in his chair with a rather saddened and angry expression. He did not say a word, as he watched the fragile little Italian take the heat from everyone, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Feliciano ran off the stage and out the auditorium exit outside. Everyone laughed at his stage fright as if it was a joke. But Ludwig wasn't having anymore of this. He stood up in the middle of it and began.

"Hey! Shutup, all of you!" he yelled. This caused an instant silence over the entire room, everyone staring large-eyed at the blonde German guy as he continued.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Making that poor boy run out crying like that. What is wrong with you people?! I'm sure he was so exited for this, and then you all ruin his night. The least you could have done was be supportive, no matter if you liked it or not. Booing is very unnecessary, especially for that little sophomore who doesn't have any friends as it is. Way to lower his self-esteem even more, you jerks." The German Senior preached. Everyone was silent, looking down in guilt as his friends around him looked up at him in confusion.

"Dude, we were just playing around." said his brother. Ludwig struck him an unamused look.

"Why do you even care? It's just that dork Feli. No one cares about him." Mathis agreed.

Ludwig was about to open his mouth to say something after turning, sadly and slightly embarrassed to look at Mathis, but instead he gave him a disappointed look and walked his way passed them in the seats to exit out the door Feli had went.

There was a long pause before Alfred raised his mic back to his mouth.

"...Alrighty, well, that was quite the act." he snickered, Gilbert and Mathis were the only one's laughing this time. The quickly stopped when no one joined in.

... .. .. .. ...

It was raining out quite hard, and Feliciano was sitting with his back leaned against the wall of the school, and his knees pulled tightly towards his body, burring his face in the space between. When Ludwig went through the door, he called for Feli, running over to him when he spotted his small body curled up in that spot. He walked over to him and bent down slowly, placing a gentle hand on the Italian's back.

"Hey, Feli... You okay?" he asked him sweetly. The Italian recognized that German accent, and immediately lifted his head to see the blonde knelt down right next to him. Ludwig smiled sadly at him, noticing how red and swollen Feli's eyes were from crying. Feli tried to play it cool, but failed miserably.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay, don't worry about me, you can go back with your friends... What, did they dare you to come check on me or something...?" he asked, looking down at his feet now. Ludwig looked shocked for a second, then realized why he'd think that.

"N-no... I told them they were wrong for what they did. I'm sorry for their rude behavior, Feliciano..." Ludwig said. Feli looked up again once more, staring into those blue pools of his, so perfect. Feli had been in love with Ludwig for so long, but what did that matter? He was a nobody, and Ludwig was extremely popular. He'd never fall for him...

"Why do you care how I am..." Feli barely uttered. He was nervous again, just being so close to the German, and having him rubbing his back like that. It didn't feel real, even though it was all he ever wanted, he knew it didn't mean the same to Ludwig as it did to him.

Ludwig paused for a moment, thinking about whether he should say anything or not. The rain grew loud over the silence as the moment went from comforting to awkward.

"...right, well I'm just going to go..." Feliciano said after the silent moment became too long. But before he could get up, Ludwig had grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly, refusing to let go. Feli's eyes widened at this very unexpected moment, but eventually placed his arms around his body as well. Ludwig let out a deep breath.

"Feliciano Vargas... Even though you may think I have never noticed you, or that I couldn't care less about you, just because you're not in my social circle... I just want you to know that, that's not true. All this time, you have been one of the most important people in my life, even though you weren't actually in it... Whenever I see you, my heart just melts away, but I am a master at hiding my feelings. I make it seem like I don't have a crush on anyone. They all want me to go out with this chick on the cheerleading team, but, I'm in love with, you... I know this might sound crazy, and very unexpected, but, I love you, Feliciano. All I've ever wanted to do was hold you in my arms like this.. When I see you in the hallway, I do everything I can to not look at you, because I know that if I do, I won't be able to contain myself in front of you... So I take secret glances. But I don't want to hide it anymore. Feliciano Vargas, I want you. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, I just want you all to myself." Ludwig finished, an unintentional tear trickled down his cheek.

Feli stared at him wide-eyed, shocked by the words that came out of Ludwig's mouth. Was this true? Was he really in love with him, too?

"W-what...r-really...? You, love me...?" he asked. Ludwig blushed slightly.

"Ja, I love you, a lot..." he said. Feli couldn't held the sudden smile that appeared on his lip as he stared up into the German's eyes.

"But, why... Why on earth would you love me? I'm nothing..."

"Don't ever say that. You're everything to me. I've been in classes with you and I know you are the sweetest thing in the world. You may not see me, but I go to your band concerts just to support you. I sit in the back though, and I usually sneak in a few minutes after it already started. You are adorable, and the cutest thing I've ever seen. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Ludwig said.

Feli was lost for words. He continued to gaze into the German's eyes lovingly, as he gazed back into his. Their arms started exploring each other's backs until they ended up entwined in each other's hold. His face close to the other, and in a soft whisper, the Italian brushed his lips against his ear.

"I love you too, Ludwig."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading ! I appreciate reviews !**_


	3. Love's Insanity

**Love's Insanity**

* * *

"I want to see him." the German was sat in the corner of his small, cramped room. Each wall white, including the color of the bed sheets and pillows. There was a small window in the room, close to the tall ceiling.

"I want to see him, let me see him!" he yelled again, fighting the hold of the straitjacket as the nurse backed away to let in the doctor.

Dr. Eldenstein entered the room with a mask over his mouth, straightening out his white jacket with one hand, and handling a needle with the other. He looked at the nurse with a curious expression after glancing at Ludwig's familiar behavior.

"He asking again?" the doctor glared at the nurse. The blonde bob-haired nurse nodded upsettingly and Dr. Eldenstein closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Ludwig, I can't let you see him, remember?" he said, almost annoyed.

"Why not?! Yes you can! Let me see him..." Ludwig shouted.

"Because he's dead, Ludwig." The doctor had to remind him, yet again, of the fatality of his most prized love, that is Feliciano Vargas.

"No... No he's not... How did this happen...?! Tell me it's not true. Feli! Feli! Where are you, Feli!" Ludwig screamed, trying to wrestle himself out of his straitjacket, falling to the floor as a result, but not once giving up.

"Ludwig, you killed him. You were angry at him for sneaking home at three in the morning one day, and when you caught him, he told you that he had visited his mother, so you called his mother in front of him. And when his mother said he hadn't been there, you became furious, asking where he had been and why he was sneaking in. You guys argued and you grabbed him by the neck, and strangled him to death." Dr. Eldenstein explained.

There was a long pause, Ludwig stared down at the white floor, his breaths audible, and he was starting to recall the events again.

"I...did... I...Oh, Feli... I'm a_ monster_... I don't deserve to be here anymore... I killed the only person I truly love. What is wrong with me... I'm a murderer... I want to die... Feli, I am so sorry... No...No! What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with me..." Ludwig cried out, his face turning red as he beat himself to the ground, later getting up to climb onto the bed and try to jump out the window, in an attempt to commit suicide.

Dr. Eldenstein rolled his eyes, but even though he witnessed this exact scene play through every single day, there was always that bit of sadness he felt deep down for Ludwig. He had gone insane after unintentionally murdering his partner, the love of his life, the only thing he cared about. Ever since then, he had lost his mind completely. He'd gone into a depression, not going to work, or leaving his house ever. Locking himself in his room, not once turning on a light, or getting up to eat. He started cutting himself to the point that his thoughts were being poisoned by the sight of blood, until he thirsted for it.

He wanted to kill things. Nothing mattered anymore, now that Feliciano was gone. He had killed the only person he wanted alive, so what did it matter if anyone else died? He would think.

When he almost killed his brother after going on a raged argument with him, succeeding in breaking his arm, that was when they locked him up for good. Not in jail, but in a _mental facility_, or, and asylum.

The nurse quickly grabbed Ludwig with the help of the doctor before he could get any further, wrestling him to the bed.

"Ludwig, stop trying to kill yourself and lay down. The nurse will be right back to get you some food, okay? Just relax...relax...relax..." The doctor kept repeating this as if to draw the German's mind away from his thoughts as the nurse quickly grabbed his face to hold him still as the doctor injected a needle into his neck, until he was knocked out.

The doctor and nurse shared a quick relieved glance and gathered themselves together to leave the room, locking the door behind them. They knew that once Ludwig regained his consciousnesses and went into his depression state once more, the cycle would continue on the next day, and the next, and the one after that as well, and Ludwig would have to re-live the guilt, and the tragic scene of how he killed his lover, over and over again, probably for the rest of his life.

* * *

_**Not very fluffy this time...lol, but I was thinking about this in school, the idea just sort of came to me. So I said, why not make it a GerIta fic for the gallery, so here it is, lol. I know it's short but.. Let me know what you think !**_


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Ocean Eyes**

* * *

Nobody could rob of them the utter bliss they felt together, entwined in each other's arms on that single blanket. Ludwig with Feliciano, Feliciano with Ludwig, and the beautiful ocean surrounding the sands perimeter as their scenery. Who could ask for a more peaceful, romantic image?

Feliciano's toes grazed the warm sand softly as he felt the gentle lips of his lover's kiss slide smoothly down his neck. Oh, how he swooned at the feel of his soft nibble inching its way to meet his lips. Ludwig caressed the Italian in his arms, as if scared if he'd let go, Feli would disappear.

The corners of their lips turned up as they pressed gently together, and the sound of the seagulls played in the background as the waves crashed against the shore. They were alone, and what better way to spend an anniversary? When their lips separated for just a moment after, Feli smiled sweetly up into the German's eyes, as the German took hold of his hands, lacing their fingers together, ever so patiently.

"Hey, Ludwig?" the small Italian pulled in closer to him.

"Ja, Feli?" he awaited.

"The ocean..."

"Ja, what about it?" Ludwig asked softly.

"It's so blue." Feli answered. Ludwig turned to look at the ocean behind him, the wind blowing his normally tity hair around, and the sun causing his eyes to squint.

"Ja, it is. It's beautiful." he said.

"Yes. You know what the ocean reminds me of?" Feli asked.

"What's that?"

"Your eyes. They're as beautiful and blue as the ocean. Such an enchanting glisten as the sun hits them, just like the ripples of the water on a sunny day, or even at night, when the moon hits. While the ocean gives me waves of water, your eyes give me waves of delight. The bluest of blue, like a pool, they sparkle. Your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean." Feliciano stared into his lover's eyes with the look of love, and Ludwig couldn't help but blush.

"That is, so sweet, Feli... Thank you..." the German smiled.

"I came up with it a while ago, and I always told myself that I would tell you it on a special day, when we're at the beach. Well, here we are... I'm glad you like it, I was nervous you'd think it was cheesy..." Feli said.

"No, not at all. I love it, Feli. It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard since you first said, _I love you_."

Feli gazed into his eyes, almost wanting to cry from the overloading love he felt from Ludwig's statement.

"I-I'm glad... I love you, Ludwig. I really do."

"And I love you, cutie." Ludwig winked. Feli giggled and swung Ludwig's hands with his.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg?" Feli smiled deviously, right before running away, getting a head-start towards the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Ludwig laughed, chasing after him as Feli continued to giggle loudly. Feli started splashing up water at him as he came closer, Ludwig now doing the same back.

Feli couldn't control his giggles when Ludwig picked him up and spun him around as the water splashed up from the German's feet. They both ended up falling after feeling a bit dizzy afterwards, Feli landing in Ludwig's arms as they laughed, teased, danced, hugged, and kissed the day away, ending it all once the moon hung with the stars, and spending the rest of the night under the boardwalk, just the two of them, in wondrous love.

* * *

**_Hooray_**_** for more fluff ! This was inspired by an impressionist piece of art that I used for an art worksheet actually, lol. It was a picture of a beach and lovebirds on it and I was like, "Hmm... My writing senses, they tingle." Haha, let me know what you think ! **_


	5. Fate & Destiny

**Fate & Destiny**

* * *

"...And that, is how I rescued a pony from exploding." the Polish boy smiled as he skipped merrily back to his seat. Everyone in the class seemed to gaze at him as if they'd just lost many brain cells as he crossed his legs over at his desk and held his head high.

"That was a very...uh, Ludwig Beilschmidt, you're up next." the teacher rubbed the back of her neck, still utterly dumbfounded from the last guy. Ludwig nodded as he stood up, picking up his notebook with a shaken hand. He approached the podium and glanced at his fellow classmates with nervous eyes. His eyes specifically landed on one student. A small Italian boy named Feliciano Vargas watched him with hopeful eyes, sitting up straighter as the German cleared his throat.

"Uh, this is a story about the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ludwig began. The class glared toward the shy, yet intimidatingly tall guy at the podium. He tried to control the redness. There was a pause before he began, Ludwig glanced once more at the Italian before beginning.

"It was a Saturday morning, I believe. I was doing what I always do on a Saturday morning waking up to my morning jog. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, same scene I saw every morning, but, then I jogged passed something out of place. By the lake, I stopped to see a person crying... He was just, sitting there. Head in his knees, flopped over the bridge, crying. I stopped. My first gesture was to stare at him, unsure of how to deal with this situation, then I...-" Ludwig was suddenly interrupted by the loud sound of the bell, marking the end of the school day.

Everyone around him started packing up their belongings and getting up to walk out the door, not caring for what Ludwig had to say next. Simply just bypassing him. He stood there awkwardly and turned to the teacher as if to be instructed.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig. I should have watched the clock and just had you present tomorrow. You can finish tomorrow if you'd like." the teacher said. Ludwig shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." he said, dismissing himself from the podium to get his things from his desk. Feliciano waited for him to throw his bag over his shoulder before approaching him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That's our story." Feliciano said.

"What?"

"The one you were about to tell the class. It's how we met." he smiled up at the slightly upset German.

"Oh, ja. Ja it was. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me, really..." he cleared his throat nervously. "I think about it every now and then... how you were sitting there, crying..."

"...and how you knelt down next to me a placed a soft hand on my shoulder." Feli added.

"You looked up at me, those sweet, amber eyes, so filled with tears and sorrow..."

"They were mesmerized the second they gazed into those beautiful pools." the Italian added softly.

"The fear in them once you told me your dark thoughts and the reason for those unforgettable tears..." Ludwig stared sadly at the ground as they walked down the halls together, remembering the image of Feliciano, so depressed and at his lowest point, ready to end it at any second.

"But how they turned to tears of joy, when you held me in your arms and told me you'd be there for me, whenever I needed someone. Because I felt alone, and unwanted..."

"You were a stranger. But, when I looked into your eyes, I felt as though I knew you, my whole life." Ludwig said.

"I felt the same way... And, I trusted you. I didn't know you, but I trusted you with my life. And as you held me tight and lifted me away from the bridge, me cradled in your arms, I couldn't have asked for anything else." Feli's hand moved down to Ludwig's, lacing fingers with his.

"What would have happened if I didn't show up... What if I hadn't walked that day...?" Ludwig panicked.

"I guess I was suppose to get suicidal that day, just to be saved by my knight in shining armor." Feli smiled up at his German lover as they now walked home together, hand and hand.

"Don't ever do it again. Don't ever leave me alone..." Ludwig felt his face getting slightly hotter, as if he were trying to hold back a tear that could escape at any moment. Feliciano stopped them in their tracks to stare up into Ludwig's perfect eyes. Pulling him closer then placing his hands gentle on his cheeks, he whispered softly.

"I'd never leave you. You're all I've ever wanted." Feli then went on his tip-toes while at the same time, pulling the tall German closer to his lips, leaving a soft, sweet kiss upon each other's lips, never wanting that moment to end.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think !**_


	6. Love & War

**Love & War**

* * *

**( Warning : Blood & Violence. )**

"Put the gun down!" The German knew that if he revealed his location, he would be shot on spot. He sat there, back against the large boulder, shielding his figure from the enemy. His rifal was loaded and ready to shoot at any moment, but he sat there, unable to move, afraid for his companions life.

Feliciano, his allie, had been surrounded. He lied in the middle of the field with his hands up. If he did so much as sniffle, he would be blown to nonexistence. The German, Ludwig, believed that in that moment, he feared more for Feliciano's life than he did of his own. Sweat poured down his entire body like a fountain as he prayed over and over again in his mind for the Italian boy to stay unmoving, and for the enemies not to shoot.

"Please, put your guns down. Do not shoot him, I will surrender myself in his place. Feliciano, do not make any sudden movements. Please, I am begging you, do not do anything. Stay still, right where you are, and trust me. Just trust me, please... To the enemy, I am about to reveal my location, and when I do, I give you permission to shoot me." Ludwig stared intensely at the gun in his shaking hands, holding it firmly until finally dropping it, letting it fall hard to the ground.

"No! I won't let you!" Feliciano screamed. Tears pooled down his eyes as he attempted to begin running in the direction in which he knew Ludwig was hiding, but didn't, not wanting to give up his cover. "Ludwig, no! Please, stay hidden, please!"

"Feliciano, I said not to make any sudden movements! You just risked your life by talking! Just trust me." Ludwig hated the pure pain he felt in his heart, the feeling of burning needles stabbing at his chest. He did not want to leave Feliciano, ever. But he swore on his own life, that he would not sit there and let him die.

"Ludwig, no! I won't let you safe me... I want you to stay hidden. It'll be okay... I'll be okay, as long as I know you're okay..." Feli cried out, kneeling on his knees, desperately wanting to reach out to the German. Every move he made, made Ludwig more and more on edge. They must have been being merciful or just waiting for him to reveal his location, so they could shoot him instead.

"Dammit, Feli. Be still and quiet!" Ludwig demanded, his body was trembling with fear as he closed his eyes tightly for just a moment, readying himself for what he was about to do next.

"I am going to reveal my location," he said. "I am currently at the coordinates of-"

"NO!" Feliciano had heard enough. Just like Ludwig, he was not going to sit there and watch Ludwig die.

Instantly, Feliciano dashed from his current spot in the field, running towards where Ludwig was located, knowing that at any moment, a bullet would hit him, and he would die. But he didn't care. All he had on his mind was that he had to get to Ludwig, just to maybe hold him in his arms, one last time. It was worth the risk, in his eyes. Even if he didn't make it before getting shot by all the raging bullets charging at him like wild bulls, at least he attempted to embrace the one that meant the most to him, one last time.

As expected, the bullets flew. They came in from every which direction, all aiming toward Feliciano after he started charging, and Ludwig watched before Feli had even made his first step. He knew Feli all too well. He knew this was coming, so before Feli could even get half a step closer to Ludwig's hiding location, Ludwig was already out, running toward Feli, as he was running toward him.

The time seemed to be put to a pause as Ludwig raced desperately to Feliciano's aid. His heartbeat, which quickened in reality, was all too slow in that rescuing process. Time had stopped in his mind, or at least slowed down drastically. The only thing that existed in that moment, was the small Italian approaching him. Sweat from his forehead, not from exhaustion, but anxiety, fear, determination.

Ludwig could see the bullets, as fast as one can aim, he saw them coming, and they were aiming right at Feli. In that instant, his skin practically licking the bullets surface, Ludwig jumped on top of Feli. Falling to the ground, Ludwig's body was used as a shield of protection around Feli's scrawny body, pinning him to the ground.

The bullets kept coming, striking the German all over his body, a couple blows to his back, a few to his arms, and many to his legs. Ludwig cried out in pain, but he did not move from being on top of Feli as the bullets kept coming. Ludwig found himself weakening as the blood began to pour onto the shaken little Italian's body securely underneath his. He screamed, trauma from the experience of the German being shot at right on top of him caused him to lose all sanity.

The bullets suddenly stopped and everything was quiet. All but the screams and cries of the now scarred Feliciano, struggling to roll the German over only slightly, just so he was able to see his face. Ludwig opened his eyes slightly, struggling to get out a single breathe as his whole body was strained and ached, oh so terribly.

All Feli could do was look into his eyes one last time, and cry. He bawled, staring from left to right quickly in Ludwig's eyes.

"W-why...Why?! Ludwig, why?! Why did you do this...to me?! Why..." Feli busted out once more through tears that could not quit. Ludwig didn't have much strength, if any at all, but he managed very slowly, a quivering hand that grazed Feli's face gently, smearing a bit of his own blood onto Feli's cheeks, but of course, he didn't care. He clung to that hand desperately, lip quivering with it in synchronization. Ludwig looked him painfully in the eyes, and somehow managed a faint smile that appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Feli... stay for...me...okay... Don't let me go, for no reason...I'm sorry... I couldn't... couldn't...let you die...I-I love you, Feliciano Vargas. Remember me...always." Ludwig smiled once more at Feli before his eyes began to roll back and his lids closed. The hand that had grazed Feli's cheek had fallen slowly back down his body, and Feli held onto it for dear life. His face shined with tears, and his eyes were puffy and red. He placed a trembling hand on Ludwig's paling face, and slowly lied his onto his chest.

"I love you, too, Ludwig Beilschmidtt... I won't let you go...Why...Why did you have to...go...why did you le-" Feli couldn't even speak anymore. He didn't know what to do. His heart had been crushed, and his world had fallen apart. He was no more in his mind. Nothing mattered without Ludwig in his life.

With widened eyes, and heavy breaths, he raised his gun just above his ear. Not letting go of the German's hand, he had taken Ludwig's last words, out of context.

* * *

_**Another sad one, but this time no happy ending, eh? Sometimes, reality kicks in : There are no happy endings. :( But hey, I still hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, next one will be fluffier to make up for the tragic ones. Let me know what you think ! **_


	7. The Alphabet Game

**The Alphabet Game**

* * *

_**Key :**__ Italy is talking when the words are written in normal font. Germany is talking when the words are italicized.( It starts with Italy, then goes in order)._

**Example** : Italy l _Germany_

* * *

**A** is for the way you Always know how to make me smile.

_**B**__ is the Best person in my life._

**C** is for how much you Care about me.

_**D**__ means that I would Die for you._

**E **ven though I can by annoying?

_**F **__or you, I'd do anything._

**G **uess what?

_**H **__uh?_

**I** love you.

_**J**__ is for the jealousy I feel, I wanted to say that._

**K **iss it and make it better?

_**L **__ove to._

**M **mm, maybe we should stop?

_**N **__o._

**O **kay then.

_**P**__ is for Perfection, that's what you are._

**Q** is for Quit being so cute.

_**R**__ is for the obvious Reason I say these things._

**S **eriously, you're making me blush!

_**T **__hat means I'm doing it right... You know what else T stands for? Tickle._

**U **h oh...

_**V **__ery effective finger-wiggling around your belly area time._

**W** ha...

_**X -** actly._

**Y **ou wouldn't...!

_**Z**__at, is incorrect._

* * *

_**Okay so this was just an idea I had and wanted to make it happen, lol. This one's just for fun so, I hope you had fun! Lol, let me know what you think! **_


	8. I Promise

**I Promise**

* * *

"Luddy, Luddy! Help, I'm stuck!" Feliciano called from above on the high tree-branch. He was only five, and had climbed a little too far up for his liking, knowing now that he was going to have to get himself back down. Ludwig Beilshmidt, his seven year old best friend heard his cry and immediately went to his rescue.

"Luddy, I climbed to high, I can't get down help me!" he cried, straddling the tree tightly to keep balance. Ludwig reached out his arms with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. I promise," he said as he positioned himself next to the shadow of the branch Feliciano hung from. He trusted Ludwig. He trusted that he was always safe whenever he was with him. Still shivering, Feliciano looked down at the arms of his best friend, closed his eyes, and let himself fall from the tree like an apple. And surely, he landed directly into Ludwig's arms, opening his eyes slowly to meet Ludwig's, as they sparked suddenly in the bright afternoon sky. He smiled, "Thank you."

..

"Lud, check out my new car! My grandpa helped pay for it, but isn't she a beauty? Now you don't have to always drive me to work," Feliciano laughed. He had finally gotten a car at seventeen, and couldn't be more happy. Ludwig took a nice looked all around the car, observing it's detail.

"Wow, she is beautiful," he said. "Want to take her for a whirl with me?" Ludwig winked. Feliciano's smile brightened at the idea, and without answering, he hopped into the car, unlocking the passengers seat.

"Where are we going?" Ludwig asked after they were halfway there. Feliciano just continued to smile.

"You'll see," he said quietly, causing Ludwig's concern to kick in.

..

"I thought you didn't like heights," Ludwig called up to Feliciano, who was a couple of steps higher than he was. His body shook slightly as he clung to the wall.

"Heights... They're okay, I mean, I know you like rock climbing, so..." Feliciano began.

"Feli, you didn't have to do this for me, we can get down if you want. You're shaking in your boots," Ludwig said as he watched Feliciano's thin legs quiver above him. He thought for a minute, then agreed.

"Okay, but uh, I think I'm stuck..." Feli said.

"What do you mean _you're stuck_? We're really not even that high up yet," Ludwig said while climbing down a bit, then jumping the rest of the way.

"I don't know... I can't get down. I might fall and die..."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. I promise," Ludwig said with his arms reaching to Feli from below. Feli couldn't look down, his eyes were closed tight and he was sweating. But he trusted Ludwig. He knew that if he let go, he'd be right underneath him to save his life. So he dropped without a scream, and surely, Ludwig's bright blue eyes met his amber ones when they opened, and he smiled brightly.

..

"Target in sight. Prepare for attack," Ludwig said softly into the transmitter he held close to him afterwards. He had spotted the enemy across field as he peeked down from the edge of the cliff, and readied his men for the ambush. He was a general, at twenty-four, he was the leader of the troops, and it was on his signal that they would attacked.

"Ready...aim..._fire_!" Ludwig yelled as the troops behind him fired their guns in the direction of the enemy. They were advancing upon them, so Ludwig demanded a charge, and the troops did so, jumping off the cliff and sliding down the hard piles of rocks, paying no mind to pain. Ludwig was last to jump down, counting the troops as they fell. When he landed to the ground, he realized he was missing one.

"Number 59! Come on!" he called up to the top of the cliff. Suddenly, the head of a scrawny Italian man with reddish hair popped from the end of the cliff. His expression showed fear. He thought he wouldn't notice his absence.

"Fel- I mean, Number 59, we have to go!" Ludwig called up again. Feliciano shook his head anxiously.

"C-can't I just stay up here? There's plenty of people, and I don't like fighting!" he said. Ludwig sighed gently.

"I need you, Feli. Number 59.. You are as much part of this team as I am. Besides, I enjoy your company. It doesn't feel right without my boyfriend by my side in battle," Ludwig smiled up to him. Feli blushed slightly.

"B-boyfriend...?" he said, trying not to blush so hard. Ludwig realized what he said.

"I-I mean, I mean best friend that's a-a boy... Like, best boy friend, b-but not like... I mean..." Ludwig was a deep red, covering his face in embarrassment. Feli giggled. He wouldn't admit it, but he's always wanted to hear Ludwig call him his boyfriend.

"General Beilshmidtt, boyfriend, sir, there's people that need our help, and I can't get down..." Feli said in a sort of sweet voice that caused Ludwig to blush a little more. He looked up at Feli with a sparkle in his eye and reached out his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. I promise," he said.

* * *

_**Commitment is love, can I get an amen? ...Anyway, hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**_


	9. Brudder Knows Best

**Brudder Knows Best**

* * *

"Germany, what's a Hoden?" Italy asked. The German immediately spit out the glass of milk he had just took in and looked at the confused Italian boy on the couch with wide eyes.

"What, w-why?" he asked slowly, as if he were hiding something. His reaction caused even more confusion to Italy as he sat up on the couch this time to gaze cautiously at the red-faced German.

"Why are you acting like that? I only asked what a Hoden was..." Italy said. Germany cleared his throat.

"But, where did you even get that word? I've never said it..." Germany's throat tightened as he awaited the response, somewhat knowing where he had heard it, but afraid for Italy to admit it.

"Your brother Prussia said it to me," Italy said. He knew it. Germany's fist clenched at the thought of his brother going anywhere near Italy, better yet having a conversation about _Hoden_ with him... He knew Prussia had a tiny thing for Italy, and even at the slightest, it made him angry.

"When were you talking to my brother?" he asked. Italy hugged his knees to his chest.

"Last night when you were out, he knocked on the door, so I let him in and we had a little chat. I told him you weren't here, but he didn't care because he wanted to talk to me," Italy said. Germany tried to control the tone of his next question.

"What did you guys talk about, and why did he use the word..._Hoden_?" Germany cringed at the word. He feared the answer, but was eager to know what was said between them.

"Well I had been watching TV and he just sat down on the couch with me. Actually, we talked a little about you," Italy smiled slightly, but Germany panicked. His brother knew how in love Germany was with Italy, which made him even more angry knowing that his brother liked him a little bit too.

"What? What did you guys say?" Germany demanded.

"Well, I told him you were the best person I know, and that I love being around you all the time and sharing a house. He asked me if I had any secret feelings for you, and I asked what kind of secret feelings and he said _you know, _and I said _no I don't know_, and he said-"

"-The point, Italy," Germany intruded. Italy stop suddenly.

"Right, well he asked if I had a crush on you, and I said _why do you want to know_, and he said _because I know something you don't_, and I said _what_, and he wouldn't tell me. But anyway, he mentioned the word Hoden because he was on the phone, I don't know what it was about, but he kept saying _Ihr Hoden_ to some raged man on the other line who was also talking in German. But yeah, then he told me I had pretty eyes and he left. But before he left he told me you had to tell me a secret, and to ask you what it was next time I saw you," Italy finished, staring up sweetly at the German on the couch across from his.

Germany blushed deeper, feeling sweat starting to make his hands slippery and his forehead moist.

"Uh..." he said as he rubbed the palms of his hands on his legs. Italy just smiled at him patiently. Damn that brother of his, he set him up. He wasn't trying to take Italy away from him, he was trying to make him step up his game and get him before someone else does. He should have known his brother. And now he was in a situation that could change everything, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"Yes, I... I do have a secret to tell you," the German said, trying not to meet the Italian's bright, ready eyes. There was a slight pause as Germany rubbed on the back of his neck in embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Italy... I... I think, I love, you..." he said softly, immediately looking away afterwards and rubbing his arm roughly. Italy was speechless, just staring at the nervous-wreck who was Germany as if he were a brand new car. Germany gave short glances of embarrassment up at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I said too much, I'm sorry..." Germany said quickly, getting up to leave the couch and walk into his bedroom, when he was grabbed by the arm firmly.

He turned around to see the small Italian clinging to his arm and looking up at him with that same expression, only this time, it looked more like a gaze. His eyes were bigger, and it almost looked as if he were about to cry. Germany stared into his eyes this time, a bit confused as they were locked in that moment.

It threw Germany off when Italy began to reach his arms up slowly to wrap his hands around the back of Germany's neck and pull in closer. As if a reflex, Germany automatically began to place his hands at Italy's waist and slowly pull him closer. The German could feel his heart rate increasing quickly the closer Italy inched towards him that he had to keep himself from getting lightheaded.

Italy's lips eventually moved their way towards Germany's and their eyes began to close as they finally met softly with one another as Italy whispered on his mouth a sweet_ I love you too. _Germany could feel his heart melting down his ribs as his fingers turned to butter on Italy's hips, and he could feel a slight smirk forming on his lips. He was the only person in the world, the only thing that mattered.

And in that moment, they were infinite.

* * *

_**Awhhhh, lol. Oh Germany, your Uke is showing. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**_

**_( Hoden : Testicals / Ihr Hoden : Your testicals. )_**


	10. Couples, For Dummies

**Couples, For Dummies**

* * *

"I like hugs," Italy said. Germany wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I like kisses," the German said. Italy smiled and leaned into the German to peck softly on the lips.

"I like peaceful silence." the slightly annoyed Brit at the other end of the table said, his nose behind his book as he glared into it. Germany and Italy narrowed their eyes toward the Englishman, only to receive a harsh stare back.

"I like you, Germany," Italy smiled, rolling his thumbs around the back of his hands. Germany leaned in to kiss his nose as the angered Brit aggressively turned the page of his book, trying to ignore them.

"I love you, Italy," Germany said softly. Italy blushed.

"I love you too," he said, until their arms were around each other tightly once more, and their lips met passionately. England peered over his book with creased brows, scowling at the couple across his view. He quickly put the book up higher over his eyes, but could not focus on the words with all the commotion going on right in front of him. In all honesty, he was pretty jealous. He never really shared much emotion with his boyfriend America. He always kind of pushed him away. Maybe that's why he kind of just left him alone all the time, he must have been being a little too aggressive towards him. Or maybe Germany and Italy were just doing it wrong.

"Do you know what I like about you the best?" Germany said with a nuzzle to Italy's nose, causing him to giggle sweetly.

"What do you like about me the best?" he asked.

"That you're all mine," Germany said, rubbing him gentle and gazing lovingly into his eyes. Italy smiled brighter and kissed him again.

"I'll always be all yours, forever. I don't want to be anyone else," Italy responded.

"Will you guys get a room already? I'm trying to read!" England blurted out suddenly. Germany and Italy turned toward him with less than amusement on their faces, then slowly, they got up from their spots, held onto each others hand and walked away.

England felt a sense of relief flow through him once they were gone, but he kept on getting that weird thought in his head about America.

Speaking of heroes America came walking into the room with a McDonald's bag in his hand. He smiled brightly at England, mouth stuffed, and threw the bag onto the table, plopping and straddling on the chair next to England, scooting close to him.

"Ello love," America attempted to copy the Brit's accent, smiling to hold back a laugh. England rolled his eyes.

"Not even close," he said, and America snorted.

"I tried. But anyway, I brought you some lunch," he said. England peered over his book at the greasy bag of fast-food with a sour expression.

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood for a heart attack." he said. America looked offended for a second, then shrugged.

"Oh well, more for me!" he smiled, opening the bag and chugging down the hamburgers inside of it. England watched America soak it all down so quickly with a soda, staring at him in an odd manner, not necessarily disgusted, but rather interested. America took notice and stopped drinking, his straw still at his lips.

"Uh, England, you alright?" he asked. England didn't say anything. He looked as though he was nervous, and suddenly, he found himself leaning into the American and grabbing onto his hands. America was taken aback, surprised by the Brits action. England pulled in closer, the embarrassment was obvious on his cheeks as he wrapped America's arms around his waist.

"W-w..what do you like about me the best..?" England asked shyly. America was still in slight shock at this sudden emotion. England never showed him emotion like this in public, and when it was still bright outside..

"Oh, um. Well, how can I chose one? I like everything about you," America smiled softly.

* * *

_**I KNOW, I KNOW. This is more of a USUK one-shot. I'M SORRY, but I love them too lol. It's technically still a GerIta one too ! xD But yeah, hope you actually liked this one. I don't know if you liked the last one, no one reviewed it, so sorry for the last one I guess.. But let me know what you think !**_


	11. Jacket Pocket

**Jacket Pocket**

* * *

I found an old letter in my jacket pocket from two years ago the other day. It was addressed from an old neighbor of mine, his name was Feliciano Vargas, at least I think it was. I can't really remember. All I remember is that we would always go to our mailboxes at the same time. I'd wave at him, being my normal, friendly self. But whenever he looked at me, he always seemed...scared. I don't exactly know why, I was just being a good neighbor. Perhaps I looked kind of intimidating to him, I mean, he was pretty scrawny compared to me.

I remember we went on the same bus in high school. He was the new kid, moved here from Italy. I introduced myself to him while we were waiting for the bus. I told him my name was Ludwig Beilschmidt and asked him where he was from. I remember him not hearing me the first time. I think he may have had a hearing problem. He was just staring at me very strangely, so I repeated myself.

He was in my English class, and somehow, the teacher always ended up putting us together for partnering projects. He was pretty shy, and I could tell he was nervous working with me. He always apologized whenever he did something wrong, or even if he accidentally touched me. His face turned red a lot.

I actually thought he was a cute kid. He was really sweet and I enjoyed his company, but I don't exactly know why. My friends always made fun of him. I always had to tell them to knock it off, and they'd call me the Nerd Patrol. I didn't care, though.

I remember the week or so before our senior prom, I found a letter stuffed in my locker. No one was around at the time when I started to read it. I saw that it was signed from that kid, Feliciano, before I read it. I spotted the word prom real quick and I could feel a lump or something forming in my throat. But before I could read it, my friends came around and snatched it out of my hand.

"A love letter to Ludwig?" one of them said, lifting it up to the light. He read it out loud;

_"Dear Ludwig,_

_I know this is a really dumb question. I don't even know why I'm trying or asking, or whatever... But, I..really like you, a lot... And I don't have a date to prom... Haha, I'm so dumb for this, but, if you weren't going with anyone... Not that I think you won't! I'm pretty sure everyone would love to go with you... I completely understand if you don't want to, or if you already have someone.. Maybe we can just go out the next day, or, whenever.. Or if you don't want to be seen with me we can just go to my house or something.. Sorry this is long, write me back please. Whenever you can._

_Love, Feli Vargas"_

The laughing did not stop for minutes on. I felt embarrassed myself, but I tried to laugh it off.

"Dude, what the..." one of them laughed.

"I have no idea..." I laughed awkwardly. I didn't want to laugh, but I felt as though I had no choice. I actually wouldn't have minded really, hanging out at least. If I went to prom with him, however, my secret would be out...

"I'm writing him back," my friend snickered. I know I should have done something.. I know I should have stopped him, or said I'd do it myself. But, I didn't.. I let them run away with the letter, not knowing what they had planned to say back. But knowing them, it probably wasn't good. Of course I regretted it, but I mean, I didn't really know the kid. He was just my neighbor and partner in class sometimes.

I had forgotten all about the letter after a few days. Maybe they hadn't written back after all. As a matter of fact, I had forgotten about that Feliciano kid as well. It wasn't until at least two weeks when it was time to partner up for another project, that I noticed his absence. He hadn't been in school for a long time. I wondered why, then I remembered, he must have been embarrassed because I didn't respond to his letter. Of course, I felt bad. Prom had been over weeks ago and I never hung out with him, or even responded to him. He must have thought I was just another one of those jerk jocks.

I admit, I thought about him every once in a while, but after a month of not seeing him, he sort of just slipped from my mind.

I graduated, presumed my career, and make more than enough money to support myself with. My parents moved out and gave me the house, so I'm still living here. But, things felt, different. Whenever I went to the mailbox to get my mail, there was no one there to greet me like I had grown so use to over the years. Now I walked there alone, as I have been doing for two years now.

I don't know what got into me, but I had remembered my neighbor going to school with me those long two years ago. I wasn't sure if he had moved out or not, because I never saw him since that one day he gave me that letter.

So I decided, why not pay him a visit? I wasn't doing anything anyway, so I walked over and knocked on the door. It took a while before someone came to the door. It wasn't Feliciano, but I recognized the woman who answered as his mother. I had seen her drop him off at school before. I smiled sweetly at the lady, but she seemed to struggle to smile back.

"Hello, ma'am. Is Feliciano here?" I asked. The woman seemed confused, as if I had asked an odd question.

"Feliciano has been dead for years now, I'm sorry. Were you a friend of his?" she asked softly.

Dead...? What did she mean, he died...? Years ago? I was confused. But then I thought about it, I hadn't seen him in years, he didn't go to school after that one day...

"Oh... I'm so sorry... How did he die?" I had asked.

"He committed suicide. I came home from work one day and I couldn't find him. I searched the house, and found him hanging by his neck in the attack.. It was the saddest day of my life. I didn't understand, he always seemed so happy and sweet around me, little did I know..." she said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

She must have felt bad for me for some reason, probably because I was sort of staring into space with a blank expression on my face. When I realized, I simply thanked her for her time and turned away, walking back to my house. I closed the door firmly behind me, back against it as I continued to stare into the atmosphere.

Feliciano was dead, he had killed himself, and I felt guilty. No, I felt _extremely_ guilty. Had I written back, maybe I could have prevented this from happening...

Wait, the letter, I had forgotten. I did write back, no, my friends wrote back...oh no... It all made sense. I had no idea what they had written back to him. It could have been anything..

For months I went around living my life in guilt, feeling horrible for not standing up and telling them they couldn't write back, and that I'd do it myself. Until one day...

I was searching through my closet, looking for something I had lost a while ago, when I came across my old favorite varsity jacket from back in high school. I smiled when I saw it. Thinking about all the memories I had with that jacket. I remembered the day I scored the winning goal in football. Or when I kissed that Hungarian chick I dated for the first time. She ended up going out with my brother, though. I felt the fabric for a while, running my fingers softly over the zipper and pockets, when I felt something.

There was something in the pocket. I reached inside to pull out a folded piece of paper. Kneeling down, I unfolded the letter, and with that, my eyes widened. It was a letter signed to Feliciano, and on the front, it was a letter to Feliciano.

"This must have been the letter that they sent to him..." I said, quickly flipping to the side signed with my name at the bottom.

_"Dear Feliciano,_

_You are a faggot. You're a pathetic nerd that has no life and no chance on life. What the hell would give you the idea that I would ever want to go to prom with you?! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I don't like you, you're gay. I suggest you kill yourself, queerbag. No one likes you, homo._

_- Kill yourself, Ludwig"_

I couldn't even control the anger mixed with tears that spread across my face. I couldn't believe these so called _friends_ of mine. I should have said no when they asked to write back... Why didn't I say no... Why didn't I write back myself... And my friends, what would they think of me if they found out my secret feelings..?

I dared to flip over the page to read Feliciano's reply. My hands shook and I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I began to read.

_"Dear Ludwig,_

_I was stupid to think that, I'm sorry... I just thought...never mind, you're right... I don't belong here. I'm sorry for bothering you.."_

_- Feliciano"_

If only, he knew the, truth...

* * *

_**Another sad one :( I hope you liked it, let me know what you think !**_


	12. Earring

**Earring**

* * *

He smiled brightly, "Just talk to him." Was he crazy? How on earth was I going to talk to him? He had friends around him, people I didn't know.

"I-I don't know..." I said, peering over to him in the crowd. The concert seemed to be even more packed during the little break session. He was standing there, in all his precious glory. Out of everyone there, how could I not look at him? He had perfect blonde hair, slicked back to perfection. He looked very put of place, towering over many of the people around him, his hands in his pockets. He seemed nervous and slightly irritated by the noise. And I don't know why, but I found every visual thing about him, very, attractive.

He was standing next to this slightly shorter guy with pure white hair, res eyes, and a band t-shirt on. My first thought when I saw him was that he was dragged here.

"Go talk to him, Feli!" my friend Alfred egged on. I blushed, nudging at his shove.

"I don't know what to say..." I pleaded.

"Just be yourself, you always have something on your mind. I'm sure you'll think of something," he said. I could feel my knees buckling below me as I nodded my head.

"Okay... Here goes nothing.." I said.

I approached him quite quickly, excusing myself through the crowd until I was right next to him. There was music playing loudly around us even during the break, so it was hard to hear. I tapped his shoulder, reaching up to him with a shaky finger. He turned around slowly, as if annoyed to see who was trying to get his attention. My face flushed red as his blue eyes stared intensely into mine. He didn't say anything, just stared until I cleared my throat to speak.

"Uh, h-hi.. I uh, I just wanted to say, I ... Like your...earring," I said after locating the sparkle that came from his ear after the small black diamond hit the sun. He continued to stare at me, almost looking confused as I stood there sweating.

"Oh, thank you," he said, then I turned around to walk away quickly from the scene out of embarrassment. Nice earring? Really? That's the best thing I could come up with? He probably thinks I'm a weird creeper now... He was staring at me as I walked away, probably wondering what that was all about.

The concert started up again and everyone was back on their feet, waving a hand in the air as the band played one of their classics. I kept looking over at the tall blonde as he stood there while everyone and the white haired guy with him jumped up and down shouting out praise. To my surprise, whenever I Iooked over at him, I noticed that he had been staring at me, and whenever our eyes met, they would hold for a few seconds before he turned away quickly after. Had he, wanted to ask me something...? Or was he still freaked out about earlier? Either way, I couldn't help but smile a little whenever he caught himself glancing over. He had the most beautiful eyes.

It was hard to focus on the concert when my eyes kept going over to that blonde guy. Then, my phone rang, it was my brother. I tried plugging one ear and turning away, but that didn't help much at all. I screamed into the phone that I'd call him back later, and when I hung up and turned back around to my view of the handsome blonde, he was no longer there. I started to panic a bit, although I don't know why.. I looked all around the crowd, skimming over everyone with my eyes quickly, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I let out a sigh, I almost wanted to cry... Until I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, looking up at the tall figure in front of me, and sure enough, it was him.

My mouth must have dropped a bit because I could feel the inside of my cheeks vibrating more intensely now. I could hear my heart beating over the sound system, or, maybe it was the sound system beating, I really didn't know at that moment. The blood in my veins began to rush up my cheeks and I could feel my knees getting weak. I was in love with this boy, this boy I didn't even know... There was just something about him that stood out over everyone, something I could not resist. We had another staring contest, too afraid to say anything, but my mouth opening slighty as if wanting to say so many things..

"I forgot to complement you back," he said suddenly. I was so lost in his eyes that I almost missed that deep, luxious sound that came from his mouth.

"Oh no, it's okay! You didn't have to..thank you, though..." I said shyly. He smiled, moving just a little closer to me. I could feel my chest tightening.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to," he said, gazing down at me. Any longer and I probably would have died right there. "How did you see my earring from all the way over there?"

I panicked, how was I going to explain myself?

"I uh... I...I, um..." I said, even more red now from embarrasment. The blonde had on a more serious face now as he watched me struggle to come up with an excuse, but I saw a hint of a smile on the corner of his lip. Suddenly, he took a hand from me and held it in his, holding it up to his heart.

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat?" he asked. This caught me off guard to the point of lightheadedness. I didn't know wether to be really exited, or panic.

"Y-yes. I would love that," I said a little too quickly.

* * *

_**You can find love anywhere, so keep those hopes up, love's on its way ! : My Word of Encouragement for the day lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think !**_


	13. Video Games

**Video Games**

* * *

I sat restlessly on the couch, just waiting for him to finally come home, my knees tucked closely to my chest, barely paying attention to whatever I was watching on the TV screen. My eyes would flick up at the slightest creak in the house, immediately turning towards the window to see if the big black truck had pulled up in the driveway yet. My eyes lit up when I heard the roar of his engine traveling up the driveway, smile brightening as I ran toward the door, him slamming the door of his truck shut behind him and walking up to the front door. He didn't even get the chance to lay his finger on the knob before I swung it open, wrapping him tightly in my arms. He smiled, a cute laugh escaping his lips as he picked me up and spun me around, causing me to result in a giggle-fit as he kissed away my loneliness.

We couldn't be bothered to lock the door, too busy being in love. He held me close, his strong arms caressing my smaller body, as he kissed me to the couch, are bodies entwined as they fell in unison onto the soft cushion.

"I missed you," I whispered after our magical moment, the one I look forward to every single day. I couldn't hold back the smile that automatically formed after just a small glance into those haunting blue eyes.

"I missed you more," he said, kissing me one more time before I could deny.

He got up from the couch in a quick leap, winking at me before walking into the kitchen to open the fridge, calling back to ask if I wanted a beer. I told him that the only tall glass I wanted was him, and he nearly chocked up his sip. It made me giggle as his face turned red. He brought his beer over to the couch and set it down on the side-table before pouncing me for my comment, pretending to eat my neck as he tickled me violently. He smiled at my fit, continuing to hold me in an arm as the other powered on his play station, continuing on where we left off in Assassin's Creed 3.

I sat on his lap as we played, him sneaking a kiss on my neck every once in a while. He said it was because he loved me, but I'd say it was because he knew that it always sent a chill up my spine, and he was trying to throw off my game.

He played a little by himself as I made us dinner. "Better not be pasta again," he called over. I just smiled deviously to myself. When it was ready, I walked over to the couch quietly, leaning over his shoulder to hand him a nice steamy plate of, what other than pasta?

"Babe!" he moaned, I giggled, shoving the plate to his chest for him to take.

"You love it!" I smiled.

"Not everyday," he frowned. I glided my arms slowly around his neck, pulling my face closer to his as I planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek followed by my irresistible puppy eyes. Of course he agreed that pasta was good everyday, now. I took my plate and plopped down next to him as he stopped his game to turn on our favorite show that we always watched at dinner time. He kept an arm around me, keeping me close as his other shoveled up the pasta he had complained about earlier. Even so, I finished mine first, so he offered his last bit to me.

"Let's share it," I said. He looked at me funny.

"But, there's only a drop left," he said. I just smiled up at him, sitting up and grabbing a noodle in my hand, telling him to open his mouth. He obeyed, and I placed the end of the noodle in mouth. "Don't eat it yet, I said, as I stuck the other end in my own mouth. He knew what to do after that, as we both started chewing the noodle shorter until our lips met. He wrapped his strong arms around me once more, keeping his lips pressed up against mine, our eyes closed and my heart racing.

Our favorite show was history once more. We missed the last episode due to something similar. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, he carried me to the next room, not once separating his lips from mine, and as we lie together, I think to myself, I can't wait to do this all over again tomorrow.

* * *

_**This is actually sort of based off the song Video Games - by Lana Del Rey. I really like that song, so it gave me the inspiration to write this. Hope you like it, let me know what you think ! ( I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or playstation ).**_


	14. Binoculars

**Binoculars**

* * *

_**Feliciano is behind a bush, alone. Spying.**_

Okay, you little sloth. Get away from him, he doesn't like you.

Ugh, stop flirting with him, your hair's not even long enough to twirl!

Crap, I think he's looking over here! Oh, okay huff, false alarm.

What's that in her hand? What is she handing to him? Did she just give him her number?! He doesn't like you! Stop trying!

Okay she's walking away now...he stuffed the paper in his pocket without even looking at it! That's a good sign.

He doesn't look like he's happy or uplifted about the fact that he just got her number, yes.

Gah, he is so gorgeous. And his hair looks even blonder in the sun, so cute..

I-Is that my brother walking towards him...? What is he...oh no, last night he told me Ludwig had bumped into him and knocked all his things out his hand. It was just an accident, but I know Romano, he's not going to let that slide...oh no, don't embarrass me please!

He doesn't look that angr-never mind...

Ludwig looks calm. He just mouthed "I'm sorry" okay, that's good. Maybe he'll let him go with a warning.

Nope... Ugh, Romano, get away from him, dammit! ...Aaand he gives him the finger and walks away, classy. Ugh, that embarrasses me, everyone knows that's my brother, no matter how much he wishes they didn't...

What's Ludwig doing now? Gah, who cares, he's just so handsome... Man, I could look at him all freaking day.

Hey, what the heck! Get out of the way you douches! I can't see the perfection anymore... Can you take that conversation somewhere else?! No one cares about how much you bench, move!

Fine. I'll wait.

Whatever.

Finally, thank you...

Oh my gosh, he's gone... Dammit..

I don't see him anymore...there? Nope.. There? Nope... Sigh...

BAAHHH!

Whoa! H-h-hey Ludwig I-I I was just, just...watching the, the birds... They're beautiful, right?! Heh...uh...

"Were you spying on me?"

What?! Spying on you! Haha no, I'm not a...no! I was, I was, I was just...yes...maybe...I don't know... Why are you smiling...

"Your so weird."

... I know, I'm sorry... It's just... I... I don't know, sorry...

"It's okay, haha, I don't mind."

...you don't mind me staring at you through binoculars from bushes, observing your every move.

"We'll when you put it that way."

Stop laughing at me...

"Why are you so red?"

... I'm not, I mean, I don't know... 'Cause you're smiling at me!

"What's that have to do with being red? No need to be embarrassed, I'm pretty weird myself sometimes... As you probably already know."

Really? Hey! Not funny, I don't always...okay, we'll a lot, but still, you're pretty red too!

"Why do you watch me?"

Why are you red?

"Maybe I'm red because you're so cutely adorable."

Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'm even redder now after you said that. You really think so..?

"Of course, maybe I watch you sometimes too. But why are you red because I smiled at you?"

Yeah? Well maybe it's because I think you're the handsomest man I've ever laid eyes on.

"Oh really now? Well maybe I think the same."

Yeah?! Well maybe I'm totally in complete dying love with you! Ever think of that!?

"Is that so? Well, what if I told you I felt the same?!"

You want to know what I'd say to that!?

"Yeah!"

I'd say I have the dying urge to kiss you so freaking badly right now!

"And you know what is say back to that?"

WHAT.

* * *

_**I think you know what happened after that. (; **_

_**This is Feliciano talking the whole time from what he's seeing while spying on Ludwig behind a bush through binoculars. Ludwig is the "quotations" Hope you liked, let me know what you think!**_


	15. A Lover's Melody

**A Lover's Melody**

* * *

The candles were lit perfectly still, the wax only slightly melted how I liked it, as my feet glided softly, almost resembling a cat, through the rose petals all over the ground. My arm extended slightly behind me as I dragged the handsome man along with me, all dressed in his suit after coming home from a formal event. I had already planned the theme around his attire.

I looked back at him once as we walked down the dimly lit hallway, gently kicking the rose petals up as I smiled seductively-sweet as him from behind. The look on his face was one of great anxiety, almost hunger and a bit of what seemed to be nervousness as he stared back into my eyes in those two seconds I looked back at him. That slight smirk at the corner of his lip said it all.

I brought him into the bedroom, the flower trail leading us inside as I closed the door behind us, my cat-like walk returning ever so lightly now, putting a slight pep to my step as I turned myself around to face the handsome man, in all his tall, blonde glory. My hands clenched at his collar, pulling his face down to my level as I stared deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes, grazing my lips only slightly over his. His eyes closed as he waited, so desperately for a kiss, his hands finding his way up my hips.

I let go of his collar and quickly pushed him on the bed, hovering over him as my necklace grazed his chest. He stared up at me so softly, so lovingly it almost made me lose my balance as I leaned down to place my lips on his ear. I felt his hands climb up my body as the warm breathe from my mouth ran against his ear, surprising him when I whispered in them.

"This is how Austria got your brother," I said softly. I could see the slight confusion on his face as I sat up slowly, lifting my light weight off him as I got up and glided gracefully across the room. He sat up and watched me, his eyebrows position oddly as he waited to see where I was going.

I made my way over to the grand piano, gliding through the many rose petals that lied around it, my face glowing in the candle light above it, the roses on top adding a romantic effect as well. In my mind, I was nervous. I was afraid it wouldn't work on the beautiful German man the way it worked on his brother. I wasn't half as skilled as Austria, but I've been practicing a lot, just for this moment, his favorite song. I didn't know most of the lyrics, so I wasn't going to sing along with it, just simply play its beautiful melody. We've been dating for a while now, and I just want to show him how much I love him. I want him to ask me that amazing question. I want to become official. I know playing the piano probably isn't the way to do it, but I know he is more of a old-fashioned romantic, rather than a wild one. I believe that music is a quicker way to his heart, than body.

He stared at me as I sat down on the piano stool, fixing my fingering to the right keys as I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second, then playing the notes straight out of my mind, not looking once at the sheet music in front of me. Each note came out so peaceful and beautifully, I could barely believe it was me playing them. I felt like Austria had taken over my fingers for this moment, or that I was dreaming about this whole situation. I hoped that wasn't the case.

I could feel those beautiful eyes staring at me as I played the gentle sweet melody until it was over, and all that was left in the room was the peaceful sound of night. The candles flickered as I finally looked up at his perfection, still staring back at me. This time I could see his expression. He was in shock, in amazement, in utter awe, and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw pure love in those eyes as well. I sat there at the piano, waiting for him to say something, anything. But he didn't, that's when I started to panic, feeling a bit stupid for thinking that playing the piano would win him over, until he got up from the bed and walked over slowly to me, sticking out his hand for me to take as he helped me up gently, our eyes not once leaving each others.

I stood there, staring up at him, as he stared down at me, and I could feel this burning heat in the space between our chests. He put a soft hand underneath my chin, almost like a gentle fist as his thumb rested on the center of my chin. He began pulling me closer with that hand, my lips moving up toward his as his moved down towards mine until they were finally pressed together, my hands finding his neck as his other found my waist, and we stayed like that for a while, until he finally pulled our lips apart and looked me deeply into my eyes, so filled with love and kindness.

"Please, be mine, forever," he said. And I just smiled, pulling him in close again as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

_**Hope it wasn't too much of a tease lol, I meant for it to just be sweet, but I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think !**_


	16. Wanted

**Wanted**

* * *

Maybe it wasn't the best night to go out for a stroll to their favorite sitting place on top of that little hill, but what's a little rain and thunder going to do? Certainly not stop Feliciano from spending time with his favorite person in the world, no sir. He'd been tossing and turning all night just waiting for this moment, and now that it was finally here, there was no way he would let a little storm stand in his way.

He skipped merrily up to the large gate in front of Ludwig's house, pressing the buzzer a million times before waiting impatiently for the gate to buzz back and unlock for him. He couldn't contain his excitement when he was skipping up the wet driveway, slipping did not cross his mind, and thunder was merely a puff of air in the distance; it didn't matter.

Feliciano knocked his usual melody on the front door. "Ludwig, it's me, I'm here, open up!" he smiled.

What was taking him so long? It wasn't like him to not answer back, even to just tell him_ one minute _or something. There was no response for a while, so he knocked again.

It was weird, his car was in the driveway, but there didn't appear to be any lights on in the house. This worried Feliciano slightly, his eyebrows creasing at the situation.

"He must be here, he opened the gate for me..." he pondered, feeling a little bit of relief at the thought. He didn't usually try to _let himself in_, but when he grabbed hold of the doorknob, the door had already been unlocked. Maybe he had unlocked it for him but had to run upstairs to do something. Feliciano hesitated at first, but surely, he opened the door slowly, peeking in first before closing the door behind him.

"Ludwig? Are you in here? Where are you? Are you ready to go, if not take your time, it's alright, I'll just wait here, on the couch...in the living room," he said while walking into the living room and sitting down slowly onto the comfort of the cushions. But for some reason, he just couldn't stay comfortable, or quiet.

"Did your power go out? Why don't you have any lights on, how do you see? I wonder if my lights are off too, it's probably the storm I guess. They must have came off after I left because they were on when I was home," he continued. Still, no answer back.

"Can you say _hi_ or something, so that I know you're okay up there, and not mad at me or something. Sorry that I let myself in, the door was open and it's raining, and I thought you unlocked it for me. Is that okay?" ...Silence. Now Feliciano was convinced that something was wrong somewhere, Ludwig was definitely acting different and he didn't quit like it.

"I'm coming up to check on you, okay? You're scaring me..." he said. He hopped off the couch quickly and began to make his way over through the dark, using the flashes of lighting and light from the moon as his guide.

"Don't come up here, Feliciano! Go home, now!" He heard a voice coming from upstairs. The voice sounded angered, and mortified, scared to death. But there was no mistaking, it belonged to Ludwig. This frightened Feliciano even more, why did Ludwig want him to stay away? What had he done wrong? And more importantly, why did he sound so terrified? The voice was followed my a groan of pain, that also unmistakably belonged to Ludwig. Feliciano didn't know what to do, he hesitated going up the stairs for a moment because he had told him not to, and because he was afraid, but he had to. Ludwig was in pain, he had to help him.

"I told you not to speak," a voice unfamiliar to this household was heard from where Ludwig's had spoken. That's when Feliciano knew that he was not alone with Ludwig in the house, someone else was there with them. He snuck quietly up the stairs, looking around when he reached the top floor until he spotted a faint flickering underneath Ludwig's bedroom door. Feliciano had no gun, nor any type of weapon. He looked around quickly once more, sweat dripping from his forehead as he searched for something, anything to defend himself with, when he spotted a sharp piece of broken glass near the bathroom floor, just his luck. He grabbed it quickly, readying himself by the bedroom door to burst in.

He slammed opened the door, but could do no more than that when his eyes landed on the disaster that had happened inside of it. Pictures, glass, shelves; shattered. The only thing left was Ludwig's bed, and in it was Ludwig. He was tied by his wrists and ankles to the head and foot of the bed by chains, and the side of his jaw and front of his shirt gushed with blood. He breathed unevenly, and Feliciano dropped his glass spear out of pure shock and panic. Ludwig turned his head at the sound it left as it hit the ground, his eyes growing wide.

"I told you to go home! Why are you up here?! Get out of here, go, now! Quick before he-" Ludwig panicked, trying to keep quiet.

"-What happened to you!? Oh my gosh, Ludwig, what happened to you..." Feliciano could care less about the way he screamed out in horror at the sight of blood pouring from the only person that mattered to him in the entire world. He ran at him fast, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on the side of his face that wasn't bleeding, tears already flowing down his cheek.

"Don't worry about me, get out of here now before you end up like me, or worse! Feliciano, listen to me!" Ludwig pleaded.

"Don't worry about you?! How could I not worry about you, look at you! Who did this? How did this happen?" Felciano continued to cry out.

"Keep your voice down and listen to me. Leave now. Now, Feliciano you're wasting time!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Feliciano!"

Before he could respond, a roughly textured hand had been placed upon Feliciano's mouth and the other holding his wrists together behind him. Feliciano squirmed, calling out for Ludwig behind the muffling hand as Ludwig called out for him.

"Leave him alone, get off of him!" he cried, only to receive a hard blow across the face from a man that appeared from somewhere out of the shadows.

"Shutup," he said, simply. Feliciano's tears soaked the hand of the man holding him as he watched Ludwig cringe in pain.

"Lock him somewhere cramped, I could care less where," said the man from the shadows to the one holding Feliciano.

"Sure thing," he answered. He couldn't quit make them out in the dark, but he realized that they both had two different accents. The man from the shadows was slightly shorter than the one holding him, and his accent was more sophisticated and classy, as for the one holding him who's accent was unmistakably American. He did what the shadow man said, taking Feliciano defenselessly downstairs until they reached a small closet in Ludwig's house, shoving him inside and locking it in front of him while Feliciano's screams were muffled behind it.

It was pitch black in the closet, and Feliciano grew more frightened as he heard the thunder mixed with the occasional scream from upstairs. All he could do was cry, until he realized just how stupid he had been this whole time. He remembered he had his cellphone. He felt all over in his pockets, he was positive he brought it with him, then he remembered he sat on the couch earlier. Damn, it must have fell out his pocket, he thought, and it wasn't on silent, so if it rung, he'd be in serious trouble.

"I need to get out of here... I need that phone," he said, trying to feel his way up the door. His eyes lit up when he felt the crease between the door next to the handle, there was a small folded piece of paper in the crease before the lock hits the column. He remembered, it was there to keep the door locked, otherwise, it wouldn't close properly. Feliciano almost smiled, how convenient of him to lock him in this closet. He pulled gently at the piece of the paper that was sticking out, hoping not to rip it until he managed to get it out completely, the door cracking open slightly at the release.

Feliciano felt a pang of relief flow through his body as he quickly left the cramped closet, keeping as quiet as possible as he entered the living room, grabbing his phone from the crack of the couch and darting quietly out the front door, his fingers already dialing the buttons before he even reached the gate.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Two guys...in house, Ludwig...bleeding...tied up...help..." Feliciano could barely get the words out from being so out of breath.

"Where are you located?" That's when the shooting started.

"You idiot! He had a cellphone and you didn't even bother to check?!" the British shadow man yelled at the American.

"I didn't know!" he protested.

"Aim for his head," the shadow man said without emotion.

Feliciano screamed into the phone as the bullets started to fly. He dropped his phone wrestling with the gate to get it open. The screen shattered, but he couldn't care in this situation. He managed to get the gate open, picking up his broken phone afterwards and darting down the street, crying into the phone.

"235th street...hello...hello!?" he knew it was broken, but he hoped that maybe, just maybe, they heard him.

Feliciano couldn't sleep that night, which is why in the morning, he was too tired to function, to drained to think straight. He had no phone, no way of contacting Ludwig to see if he was okay, he just turned on the TV and sulked, watching whatever was on the screen.

_"Last night at around 10:46pm, the police department received a breaking and entering call reporting of two men who had tied a man to a bed, torturing him for something he did not have. The man was left bruised and bloody until the police arrived at the scene arresting these two men who are now identified as Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones, two of FBI's most wanted men who have been on the lose for almost a year. We thank the young man who called in the report."_

Feliciano couldn't believe what he was hearing. They arrested the shadow man and his assistant. The police had found their location, this filled him with joy, but his heart nearly skipped a beat when the doorbell rang directly after.

He ran up to it, scared it would be a cop wanting to know more about the story. But when he peeked out the window, his heart nearly flipped out of his chest when he saw the tall figure of a blonde haired man standing at his door. He swung opened the door cheerfully, not even giving the man a chance to open his mouth before throwing himself at him, wrapping his securely in his arms. He didn't have to say anything, all he had to do was wrap his arms around Feliciano in return, and everything was well again.

* * *

_**A little action in there. This was fun to write lol. I hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts!**_


	17. Lift Off

**Lift Off**

* * *

"Well, this is it I guess. That's my flight..." Ludwig breathed out, staring at Feliciano's collar in deep thought as he fixed his backpack firmly on his shoulder with a slight heave. Felciano took his hands one last time, staring intensely at his face, his eyes wet from the tears that began trickling down his cheeks.

"Will you ever come back...?" he asked almost in a whisper. His voice wouldn't allow him to speak clearly due to the lump that was forming in his chest. Ludwig managed a faint smile as his eyes gently met Feliciano's.

"We will see each other again, I promise," he said, pulling on the hold they had on each other's hands to bring him in close. Feliciano immediately wrapped his arms around him, tears falling down harder, even though he told himself not to cry.

"I'll miss you... Good luck with the job, I'm happy for you..." Feliciano said, pulling away from Ludwig's grasp with slight force. Without meeting his gaze, he turned away from him and quickly started running away. This caught Ludwig by surprise. His eyes widened, and his first response was to chase after him.

"Feli! Feli, wait!" Ludwig ran. The scene turned many heads as the tall, handsome blonde chased after the smaller Italian.

Feliciano ran around the corner, pressing the _up_ button rapidly, whimpering nonstop. But just before he could get inside when the doors opened, Ludwig had yanked him away from the elevator, pulling him into a firm hold, his arms forcefully around the small Italian, making it a little harder for him to breathe, but he didn't care. His arms swung around his as well as the tears poured down his face and onto Ludwig's shirt.

Ludwig just held him close, feeling his own tears trickle down his cheeks. Feliciano cried audibly now, letting out slightly louder whimpers. Just feeling Ludwig's gentle hands rubbing on his back was enough to make the pain of him going away even harder on him.

"Feli, I won't go. I'll stay here with you," he said.

"No, go... You've been wanting this job for so long, just go..." Feliciano said through his tears.

"Feli, I can't leave you here. I don't want to leave you behind. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, I'm just.. trying to hide it because I don't want to make it harder than it already is."

"I don't want to stop you from living your dreams, Ludwig. Don't worry about me..."

"The only way you could stop me from living my dreams is if you were no longer with me, because you are my dream come true," Ludwig could feel more tears threatening to come out, but he forced them away and squeezed tightly to Feliciano's hands. Feliciano looked up into Ludwig's eyes, taking in their beauty for a moment, until they both leaned in for a soft kiss, wrapping arms around each other once more.

"I have to make a quick phone call," Ludwig said, pulling away from Feliciano's hold. Feliciano stood there in slight confusement, his eyes still red from crying. He stood and listened to Ludwig's responses to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Ludwig. I was wondering how many seats where available? My own row? Perfect. I need a favor...uh huh...yes, yes! Yes, you read my mind...uh huh...and the apartment? Uh huh, okay...okay...yes, thank you so much...thank you...Yes, thank you so much, I really appreciate it! Goodbye, sir." Ludwig hung up the phone, staring at Felciano with an unreadibly exited face.

"What was that all about?" Feliciano asked.

"How do you feel about London, England?" Ludwig said. Feliciano's eyes widened at the words, his hands moving slowly toward his mouth.

"You didn't..." he said softly, receiving a smile and a nod from Ludwig in return.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Feliciano squealed, jumping into Ludwig's arms, embracing each other in another kiss.

_"Attention, the flight to London, England will be leaving in two minutes." _the voice over the intercom announced.

"But what about my stuff?" Feliciano asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all new things in London. We'll be there for a couple of years," Ludwig smiled, taking Feliciano's hand.

* * *

_**You can't separate true love! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I graduated and had work and some, well, lazy days lol... But here you are, I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**_


	18. Shy Love

**Shy Love**

* * *

I couldn't help but feel that sneaky chill run up my spine again as he lied his head upon my shoulder again, breathing in deeply the sent of the ocean air as we sat peacefully on the patio. The way his hair blew in the wind nearly knocked the breath right out of me. It was too much to handle. I could feel my face going red as those amber eyes opened up once more to meet mine, his face so gentle.

"What's wrong?" I asked out of nervousness.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you were still with me, and that this is real.."

God, he was so adorable, and I was so nervous, so shy on the inside. I simply just smiled and pulled him closer to me, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. You'd think after dating for almost a year now I'd be use to him, but there was always this new spark, this new twinkle in his eye whenever I looked at him that made everyday feel like the very first time I fell in love with him. And I loved that.

He nuzzled closer to me, sneaking his fingers between mine as he took in another breath of fresh air. I wanted to say it. I wanted to say it so badly, but every time I opened my mouth, nothing was able to come out. Dammit, why was I so nervous? I've done stuff like this with him hundreds of times before. I just can't help but feel this way around Feli. He's all I ever wanted, he's all I need, he's my everything, my world, my universe. I can't even imagine my life without him, oh gosh, what would I be right now if he didn't save me? If he didn't sweep my off my feet with his perfection? Lost, that's what.

I love you, Feli. I love you more than life itself. I love you like I've never loved anything before. All I want to do is sit here like this, just me and you, close, together, for the rest of our lives. No one to get in our way, no one to bother us or tell us no. No one to tell us who to love. Just me and you, you and I. That's all I need. That's all I'll ever need.

"I love you, Ludwig," the words pierced into my wondering thoughts, waking me up from my daydreaming entirely, and I could feel a burning sensation in my heart. When I didn't respond right away, Feli looked up at me with his big amber eyes and just smiled, raising a hand to place gently on the side of my face as he pulled in closer. He knew I was nervous. He knew I was an absolute train-wreck when it came to emotions. I'd get so caught up, I didn't know how or when to respond, but in my mind I knew exactly what I wanted. My mind screamed _Tell him you love him too, dammit! What are you waiting for?! You love him more than anything you idiot, say it! _But my body just couldn't get it out as I sat there, red-faced once again, staring at the most beautiful thing in the world with my mouth quivering open.

Feli smiled, pulling his face closer to mine, and I felt as if I were going to pass out. I don't understand, I'm so physically strong, but so weak when it comes to being in love.

Feli's lips grazed against mine slightly as we both watched. A slightly quivering hand found its way up Feli's back as he placed his other hand on the other said of my cheek as well.

"Do you love me, Ludwig?" Yes. Yes, Feli, more than anything, Feli. I opened my mouth again as he stared back into my eyes, wanting to hear me say it. His eyes appeared desperate now. I got lost in them for just a moment.

"Y-yes. I love you. I love you so much, Feli. More than you will ever know. More than words could ever express." My heart beat out of my chest as the corners of his lips turned up, relieved from the words. He knew I loved him, he could see it in my eyes, and actions. But just as I, he loved to hear me say it, and his reaction to it was always something I loved so dearly; a genuine smile on his face. And when his soft lips met with mine, the world could be crashing down around us, but we'd never know. Because when we were together, nothing else mattered. Nothing.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, I love to read your thoughts!**_


	19. YouTube: Boyfriend Prank

**YouTube: Boyfriend Prank**

* * *

**7/31/2013 : 1:34:38 : PM**

Is this thing on? *adjusts camera* Okay good.

Hey guys, okay, so Germany's been hanging out with Prussia and America downstairs lately because I've been working on a project. And you know how America is always offering everyone to watch a scary movie with him. Well Germany claims he doesn't like scary movies because they're _stupid_, but lately I've been realizing at night that he'd purposely make a loud noise just to wake me up whenever he went to the bathroom, then he'd say _oh sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you_. Yes you did, you were too scared to walk to the bathroom with me sleeping. I keep telling him to stop watching scary movies with them if it actually scares him that much, but he keeps on denying that he's scared.

So tonight, Prussia and I are setting up a prank to prove that he _is_ scared of scary movies. We're going to set up some hidden cameras in the bathroom, the bathroom hallway, the stairs, and our bedroom. Okay so, Prussia, his brother, is good at special effects makeup. He is going to be the dead guy in the prank. I'm going to be in bed the whole time, only watching the bathroom monitor on this small device that I can just shove in my pocket when he comes back.

Okay, so here's the actual prank; Since Germany always goes to the bathroom at around 2am, at around 1:50am Prussia is going to place himself inside the bathroom shower. Now, he's going to have on his special effects makeup to make him look realistically dead, almost like a zombie. Germany won't even recognize him. When Germany goes to use the bathroom, he's going to find a corroded, diseased zombie laying in the bathtub, struggling to move.

This is going to be good! I'm exited, okay, see you guys tonight!

**8/1/2013 : 1:50:46 : AM**

Boo! Haha, did I scare you? Good. Hey guys, it's the awesome Prussia here don't worry. Right now I'm wearing my special effects zombie makeup. I'm whispering because it's two minutes to 2am and I'm in the bathroom getting ready to presume my dead position. I have this small mic in my ear, once Germany exits the room, Italy's going to give me the signal to be as dead as possible. As you can somewhat see, we even made the bathroom look sort of messy like a zombie would. I conveniently took a dump before hand to give it that smell, kesesesese...

He's coming? Okay... Okay Italy just gave me the signal. Time for Germany to receive the scare of his life!

**Camera 1 : Bedroom**

_Germany wakes up, dropping a large phone book on the floor next to the bed_

_Italy pretends he was sleeping and wakes up_

Germany : Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was getting up to go to the bathroom. I accidentally knocked the phone book over.

_Italy tries not to smile_

Italy : It's okay, babe. I'm use to it now.

_Germany chuckles and leans in to give Italy a kiss_

Germany : I'll be right back.

_He gives one more kiss before exiting the room._

_Italy laughs quietly once Germany leaves, then gives Prussia the signal into his mic._

Italy : Elvis has left the building.

**Camera 2 : Stairs**

_Camera two shows Germany almost creeping down the stairs to stay quiet. His eyes appear wider than usual, but his mouth remains a straight line._

**Camera 3 : Bathroom Hallway**

_Germany approaches the bathroom door, looking left to right at the hallway before opening the door. It's dark, but once Germany flicks on the bathroom lights, he first notices the mess, and the foul smell. He hesitates to walk in at first, then shuts the door behind him._

**Camera 4 : Bathroom**

_Before Germany could even pull his pants down, he noticed the weird stains on the sink and on the shower, it resembled rotten blood. Already, you could see the horror on Germany's face. He hesitated to move his hand toward the shower curtain to move it, but couldn't get himself to do it. When he started backing up, Italy gave Prussia the signal in his ear to move it himself._

_Prussia groaned like a zombie as he pulled away the curtain slowly, revealing his festering hand before his moldy face. He only pulled the curtain halfway before struggling to climb out of the bathtub, hanging himself over the edge, staining up the side of the bathtub even more with his rotten blood. _

_That was enough to almost give Germany a heart attack. He screamed so loud that Italy didn't even need the monitor to hear it. He struggled with the handle, trying to get it open as Prussia the Zombie fell completely out the tub._

_Once Germany got the door open, he flew out of there._

**Camera 3 : Bathroom Hallway**

_Germany slipped on his socks and banged into the wall, resulting in him falling to the floor. However, it only took him a half-second to get back up again and continue running towards the stairs._

**Camera 2 : Stairs**

_Germany remained quiet as he jolted up the stairs, his eyes were even wider than before, and the frame went by so fast, he could have been mistaken for a ghost._

**Camera 1 : Bedroom**

_Germany runs in, closes and locks the door behind him, Italy had already received the signal that Germany was coming and went back to pretending to sleep. Germany shook Italy violently, whispering his name in a shaky voice._

Germany : Italy...Italy, wake up!

Italy : What?! What is it, what happened?

_Germany leans in closer. The camera is still able to pick up his sound with the hidden mic under Italy's shirt._

Germany : There is a dead man in the bathroom... I think it might be a...a zombie..?

_Italy tries to act scared, wanting so hard to laugh._

Italy : What? Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating? There's no such thing as zombies.

Germany : I saw it, Italy, I swear. It opened the shower curtain and crawled over the edge of the bathtub and-

_Italy couldn't hold it in any longer, he began to die of laughter, holding his stomach from the pain it caused. His face was red, and at first Germany didn't know what was going on, he thought he was laughing because he didn't believe him, then Prussia the Zombie walked through the bedroom door. _

_He did his zombie walk and Germany screamed._

Germany : Look, Italy, look it's right there!

_Germany held onto Italy, who only started cracking up even more until his laughs just couldn't come out anymore and he found himself mouth-opened, slapping the bed underneath him repetitively. _

_Prussia saw Italy dying of laughter and had a sudden outburst as well. He dropped to his knees and held on to his stomach as well, his body going up and down from the power in his laughter._

_Germany was so confused, but then realized exactly what was going on. He had been pranked, and it pissed him off. He realized by that specific laugh that the zombie was indeed his brother, throwing a pillow at him first before shoving him hard to the floor._

Germany : I hate you!

_The two pranksters only managed to laugh louder after he realized what they'd done._

Germany : Why would you do that to me, you guys suck!

_Italy tried to catch his breath and pull Germany closer_

Italy : Come-ha! Come here..

**8/1/2013 : 2:37:15 : AM**

Go ahead, say it.

"Come on... You tricked me..."

Say it, Germany.

"Okay, okay fine. You got me good. I am afraid of scary movies, okay?"

_Italy smiled, pulling Germany into a side squeeze._

Attaboy.

"Yeah, yeah," Germany rolled his eyes playfully. "I still love you though, meany."

_Italy giggled._

Good, I love you too. What have we learned here?

"That it's okay to admit you're afraid," Germany said in a monotone voice.

Good boy.

_They leaned in for a triple kiss._

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed watching my boyfriend almost have a heart attack! Let me know who I should prank next. Love you guys, bye!

_End Video._

* * *

_**Okay guys so Like and Favorite if you enjoyed, subscribe to become a bro toda- okay nevermind lol. But yeah, this was something different I just decided to do because I kind of liked the idea. I hope you did too, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	20. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

* * *

"Italy, where are you taking me?"

"Shh, it's a surprise! You'll see."

The small Italian reached his arms high to cover the German's eyes as he walked him to his special destination.

"Italy, I can't see."

"That's the point, it's a surprise, remember?" The Italian smirked as they got closer to their destination, barely containing his excitement when he sees the look on Germany's face.

"Okay, ready? One, two...three!" The Italian removed the hands that shielded the German's eyes as he blinked rapidly, revealing the wooded forest in which they stood.

His eyes opened just as wide as his mouth as he gazed around at the beautiful sight of the evergreen trees that surrounded them, listening to the peaceful sounds of the birds singing to one another throughout the forest, lost in a trance. He almost forgot how to speak when he looked back at Italy, his eyes glowing into his as the Italian smiled peacefully.

"This...This is the forest... The one where my fighter plane landed, ten years ago. The place that I was stranded in for seven months..." Germany trailed off as he walked over to the indention in the ground, kneeling down slowly to place a gentle hand on the area. Italy watched him quietly as Germany took in the moment, soaking up all the memories he had from this exact location.

"This is where the enemy had shot me down. This spot right here is where my fighter plane landed. But, where is it now? Did someone find it? Where did it go...?" Germany almost shed a tear as he observed the large indention in the grass where his most prized possession had once landed, running his hand along it once more.

"Mein Gott, it feels like I'm back in the army..." he laughed. "I never thought I'd see this place again... What made you take us back here...?"

Italy looked down, a tear almost fell from his cheek as he tried so hard to hold it back.

"We met here, Germany...this is the place we first met. I found you after those seven months. I saved you... You don't remember any of it, not even a little bit?" Italy's voice remained soft as he spoke to Germany, his expression clearly pained, but considerate.

"No... I'm sorry, Italy. I wish I could, I really do..." Germany nearly choked on his words when he saw the pain in Italy's eyes that he tried so hard to mask. He got up from where he had knelt and walked over to Italy, embracing him closely in his arms as Italy did the same back. He didn't want to cry, but somehow it just slipped out. He held onto Germany as tears ran down to his shoulders.

Back in the war, Germany's fighter plane had lost control after being surrounded and shot at six times by the enemy. His plane went down, and he was knocked unconscious for days, finally waking up to find himself stranded somewhere in the forest. No one could find him, so he ended up being stranded there for seven months, feeding off of wild animals he shot with his gun, or berries he found growing in the bushes.

He had grown quite use to the lifestyle after a while, not really minding being alone for a change, not having to worry about the war, or people, or anything. But there was always that longing in the back of his mind to go home again. That's when he met Italy.

During those seven months, Germany grew weaker and weaker in health. He could barely even walk straight anymore. Whenever he tried to get up, he ended up collapsing right back down, unable to move. He could feel himself drifting, leaving as he struggled to keep his eyes open. But after a while, he couldn't force himself to stay anymore.

Italy happened to be part of a search party at the time, originally searching for a woman who had gotten lost from her family during a camping trip, but ended up finding something completely different in the process. The first thing he saw was the fighter plane, all burnt up and shattered on the ground. He observed it closely, paying attention to detail when he realized it belonged to a German soldier. That's when he saw the German. He was laying across the ground, his face in the dirt and his body very skinny. The Italian rushed over to him, shaking him rapidly to make sure he was alive, but the German did not respond.

Italy took it into his own hands to be the hero, running back to his vehicle and grabbing a medical kit. When he made it back over to the German, he flipped him on his back, attached a breathing tube into his mouth and called for back-up.

After calling the nurse, Italy had been told not to move him until she arrived. Instead, she told him to give him the anesthesia before hand so that it would be at full effect by the time she got there. So that's what he did.

Sometime during the breathing tube and the anesthesia, the German woke up from his unconscious state. It had surprised the Italian to see his pale blue eyes sparkle suddenly into his. Italy watched him as the German tried to sit up.

"Wha-Where am I?" he asked. Italy quickly placed a hand on his chest and one on the back of his head to lay him back down again.

"It's okay, sir. You have to be still until the nurse comes to help you," Italy responded.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at him some more.

"My name is Italy, do you know how you got here?" he asked. The German didn't seem to know what anything was. He looked around the forest dumbfounded as the Italian awaited his answer.

"Your eyes are beautiful," the German announced, catching the Italian completely off-guard. He cleared his throat as a spot of blush crossed his face.

"Oh, uh..T-thank you," he said. "Yours are too..."

The German smiled, pointing at Italy's badge.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, well this is my police badge. I'm an officer," he said. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me do what?"

Italy cleared his throat as the German ran his fingers over his badge. But before Italy could open his mouth to respond, the German had a hand on his cheek as he pulled in closer.

"You are the cutest thing I've ever seen," he said, laughing afterwards, but staring seriously into his eyes. Italy's blush became more defined as he sat there staring back into the German's eyes. He didn't quite know what to say, he wasn't expecting any of this to happen. The German smiled again and pulled him into a hug, trying to keep himself from passing out again. Italy opened his mouth to respond, but there wasn't much he could say, so he just put his arms around the German as well, and they sat like that until the nurse arrived.

...

"I wish I could remember that, Italy. It definitely sounds like an interesting love story. But the anesthesia you gave me must have been too strong or something. All I remember is waking up in a hospital. But I'd love to hear more about it," Germany said while holding his lover in his arms, smiling down at him sweetly. Italy sniffled one last time before looking back up at Germany.

"I know, and it is interesting. It was also amazing. I would have never thought I would fall in love with some German I found dying in the forest. As long as I can still tell you about it, and as long as I'm with you now, that's all that matters," Italy smiled. Germany gave him a quick squeeze, followed by a quiet chuckle and a kiss on the head.

"Happy Anniversary, Italy. I love you."

* * *

_**Now, I'm no doctor. So some of the ways he tried to save him and the effects of it may be incorrect, just saying lol. Don't yell at me if you're studying medical things or whatever! xD Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was focused on finishing a real novel I was writing, yay lol. I really didn't have any ideas either.. But thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, I love to hear your thoughts!**_


	21. Without You

**Without You**

* * *

I can't help but stare out my window, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd come back for me. Maybe he'd realize how much I need him, how much he makes me smile. How much I love him.

Maybe he'll realize that I know I should have trusted him. Maybe he'll realize that I understand that I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Oh, so, so sorry. But what did he expect me to think, not coming home for two whole days? I've been lied to before, I didn't know what to believe. But I should have believed him... Because I love him. I love him enough to believe him.

I shouldn't have raised my voice that night. Maybe if I didn't cry, he'd still be here to hold me in his arms at night when I felt afraid. Maybe he'd still call me baby, and kiss the top of my head softly the way he use to.

Maybe if I didn't tell him to go away, he would have never left. Maybe if we didn't fight that night, we'd be kissing instead. If I had just listened to the full story without assuming things, I'd be waking him up tomorrow morning with his favorite breakfast.

But no, I didn't listen, and I let him slip right through my fingers, and right out of my life. It was like prying out the remainder of my heart. Like taking a knife and shoving it through my chest. Now I'm left here, alone, only to stare out my window as the tears rain down my face. Wishing that I had just listened to him. Wishing that I had just pulled him into my arms before he had the chance to walk away. I'd give anything, do anything...anything. Just to have him back in my arms again.

I was wrong, Ludwig. Wrong. Terribly, terribly, horribly wrong. Calling you a liar? Why, what was I thinking...I wasn't, that's what. I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so why did I ask? Why did I push so deeply into the question? Why did I try so hard to get the truth out of you when you had already told it to me? I'd leave me too, if I were you. If I were you I would have hated me, hated me so much for shoving me away when I pleaded for your trust. I would have shoved me right back and told me that if I couldn't trust you, I shouldn't be with me anyway, if that makes sense. I'm hoping that's not the case, however... I hope you don't hate me, even though I wouldn't blame you for it..

If I could say one last thing to you, I'd tell you I love you, and that I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, I should have known you by then. I did know you, I was just hurt, scared, unsure. The one person I loved more than anything in this world, not showing up for two days or even telling me where he is? You'd be worried too.

That's it, worried. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I was just worried, worried sick. I didn't know how to respond when I saw you, so I shoved you. I screamed at you. I called you a liar. But at the end of the day, your the only thing I want in my life.

Please, Ludwig. I'm on my knees. Come back to me. Come back to me of it's the last thing you do. I just want you with me again. I'd say I was sorry again, but that's not even half the truth of how much regret I hold in my heart. I need you more than anything right now. I need you more than anything, forever.

* * *

_**I'm taking requests! If you have an idea for the next one-shot, let me know in my PM box. I'll credit you at the end of the story. I'll use two ideas for the next two one-shots. Just an idea, though, not a whole scenario, I like to write the stories lol. Example: Italy and Germany get lost in a forest without flashlights. Something like that, short and simple. No details. Just a kick starter. I'm running low on ideas at the moment lol, so thanks for your help! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, I love to hear your thoughts!**_


	22. Don't Let Go

**Don't Let Go**

* * *

"Wake up, get up, now!" He shook the Italian violently as he lied motionlessly in his hospital bed. The blonde shook rougher, panicking as he pleaded the boy to open his eyes. Soon after, the Italian's eyes fluttered open, and in that very moment followed a pounding in his head, as if a thousand boulders were being dropped on him, one by one. His mind was oblivious as he gazed around the room in great confusion of the white walls and hospital noise that surrounded him.

"We have to go, now. Get up before they come back to finish you off!" The German that had been shaking him pleaded, nearly dragging him from off the bed himself. It didn't take long after a brief stare of confusion for the Italian to finally bring his mind back to reality. His eyes moved to both his arms as he studied the two cotton ball-taped bandages on both his wrists from where a needle had been injected. His eyes widened at the sight as he leaped fully off the bed himself, grabbing roughly onto the German's collar and pulling him alongside him before he could open his mouth again.

"They know. They've already tested it," the Italian tried to whisper as he kept his focus on searching for a safe way to exit.

"I know, which is why we need to leave now, Feliciano," said the German. Feliciano ran a quick hand through his hair as he paced the floor for answers.

"How did you get in here? They couldn't have allowed any visitors on a test subject," he asked.

"They didn't, I came in through there." The German pointed at the air duct above their heads as Feliciano's gaze followed. His eyes were quick to lose focus on the escape route and find something tall and sturdy enough for them to stand on.

"Grab that chair, hurry!" The Italian breathed. Trying to stay calm now was one of the hardest things for him, when at any moment someone could walk through that door and they would be in a world of trouble.

The German did as told, grabbing the chair and placing it just underneath the air duct where he could hoist up the smaller Italian before himself. Kicking the chair behind him afterwards to hide the evidence, the German hoisted himself up and closed the vent. It was dark up their, and not much space for the two of them together. He couldn't help but get the sudden thought of just how many germs might have been flowing through those ducts, unaware of how ventilating systems functioned.

"Here, followed me," the German leaded, military-crawling quickly through the ducts with Feliciano trailing behind. They had made it to the finish line without any trouble. But with that being said, it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened.

"Crap... how do we get around it?" Feliciano's whisper echoed through the ducts. The German placed a quiet finger to his lips as he signaled for him to watch and repeat. He caught a glimpse of just what was below them in that opening of the vent. They were directly on top of a large office center, where a woman was seen typing on her computer around a plethora of empty computer desks. The German shook his head as he looked up at the Italian, signalling to him that the coast was indeed not clear. He spread his long legs across the wide vent, keeping almost perfect balance as he brought the rest of his body forward, landing with only a slight pin-drop of a sound, causing only a quick pause from the woman below before continuing with her typing.

Feliciano took in a deep breath as he tried to do the exact same thing. Only when he spread his legs across the way Ludwig, the German, had taught him, he fell a bit short on luck. His legs weren't as long and sturdy as Ludwig's, causing one of them to plummet down into the open vent. Luckily, Ludwig caught his other leg before he went down head first into the woman's computer. There was quite a few feet above her from the ducts, so even as Feliciano dangled, she did not see him. Although, she did hear him when he screamed.

Ludwig's face turned a deep red as he held onto the Italian's ankle, Feliciano's hands immediately covering his mouth afterwards. The woman was startled from the sound of his blood-curdling scream and immediately looked towards the source. She spotted Feliciano dangling from above in his now very revealing hospital robe as Ludwig quickly pulled him back into the duct as the woman stood in fear watching. It wasn't long after that the woman reached for the phone, hitting a red button on the wall beside her with panicked motion.

"We've got a Code Red, Code Red! Escaped subject crawling in the ducts above the Office Center with potentially dangerous host," the woman blurted through the phone. No more was exchanged before the sirens were sounding around the entire building. Security flooded the building, searching every room with visible air ducts.

Ludwig and Feliciano paid no attention to the noise they were making now as they crawled for their lives through the final duct. Within seconds of reaching the exit, gunshots were being fired. Ludwig and Feliciano peered down the opening to the outside of the vent. It was a long way down, and the shots were audibly getting closer. Whoever it was, was shooting at the ducts. Below their view was a large pond of water. Giant pellets of rain created an unsteady flow in the water as it swished around in the thunderstorm. Feliciano wasn't much of a fan of either bodies of water nor thunderstorms, or even heights for that matter, so the idea he knew was going through Ludwig's head at the moment terrified him.

"I can't do it..." Feliciano trembled in fright, staring wide-eyed at the turbulent pond below. Ludwig's eyes darted in his direction.

"We have to, we have no other choice!" he said. He noticed the fear in the Italian's eyes as they started to fill with water. He sighed when he realized that he was scared for his life already, and to make him jump would just be torture.

"Don't worry, I've got you," he said, wrapping his arms around the Italian firmly. Feliciano looked up at him, his skin becoming a normal temperature again as he felt the German's protection surrounding him.

"Don't let go of me, okay? Don't let me drown, please...I don't want to drown..." Feliciano pleaded softly.

"I promise, you're safe with me," Ludwig replied.

"And you won't let go, right?"

"And I promise I won't let go," Ludwig held him tightly as he felt Feliciano's heart rate slow down just a bit inside his chest. He brought Feliciano with him to the edge of the vent, the wind blowing their hair and clothing every which way as the rain nearly blinded their view.

"Ready?" Ludwig asked one more time, as to be certain Feliciano would be aware that it was coming. He nodded his head quickly, taking in a deep breath of air as Ludwig sat him on his lap, arms locked in place.

"1...2...3!"

They dived back-first many feet down from the high building, Feliciano trying hard to hold in his screams as Ludwig's grip on him only became tighter as the force of gravity increased. The splash was barely audible over the sound of the thunder when they landed. Water filled the perimeter around them as Ludwig struggled to see anything in the dark underneath the water. Feliciano held his breath for as long as he could before he was kicking for air. His spazzing fear almost knocked Ludwig out completely when his fist hit the side of his jaw, and it was only a matter of time after when he found the edge of the pond.

Like something out of a horror movie, Ludwig threw his soggy hand out from underneath the water and onto the grass around it, followed by a heave to bring up the small Italian from his other arm, laying him down on the grass before lifting himself out afterwards. The Italian coughed and flopped like a fish out of water, desperate to feel the sent of air running up his nostrils. He sobbed as he coughed out the excess pond water that had entered his lungs, struggling with himself as if he were going to die.

When Ludwig regained his stability, he grabbed the Italian close again, watching him struggle for air in his arms. He turned him to were his back was facing him and quickly started thrusting his fist into the location of his naval, pushing upward as Feliciano coughed drastically. It was amazing the amount of water and seaweed he had coughed up afterwards. He sat with his body hunched over and his palms on the ground for a while to catch his breath. It caught Ludwig off-guard when he suddenly turned around and threw himself at the German, embracing him in a tight hug as the German's arms wrapped back around his. Feliciano sat there, bawling into the German's shoulder as Ludwig ran his fingers softly up and down his back.

"It's okay, you're okay, Feliciano," he assured him, yet the little Italian did not let up. He kept his face planted into his shoulder as the tears mixed in with the rain to soak his shirt.

"You're okay, Feliciano, you're not drowning. You're here with me, hey, shh, listen to me." Ludwig kept his voice even as he took Feliciano's face in his hands. The Italian's eyes were red with tears and his face was soaked in them as well. He looked up at Ludwig almost desperately, keeping a firm hold on his shirt as if to protect himself from drowning again. Ludwig moved his thumbs across the poor boy's face in an attempt to wipe away the tears, but the rain worked against him in the process.

"I'm scared, Ludwig... I'm so scared...they tried to kill me, Ludwig..." Feliciano tried to bury his head back into the German's shoulders, but Ludwig was quick to pull his focus back to his eyes.

"Look at me, Feli. You're okay, we're okay. We're not in the building anymore, but we don't have much time before we need to start running again. Now, I need you to answer me; Where did they find you?" Ludwig's eyes focused directly into Feliciano's as he awaited his answer. Again, Feliciano tried to pull Ludwig in for an embrace. He wanted to feel his comfort and protection again, he needed it, but Ludwig again forced him to focus.

"I was hungry... I hadn't eaten in two days. I know I shouldn't have left the house, I'm sorry.." Feliciano started to cry again. Ludwig ran his thumb once more across his cheek as a sign of understanding.

"...I went to the pizza place around the corner to see if someone had thrown away anything I could possibly still call food... That's when I saw the van. It pulled up right by me. Next thing I knew, I was knocked out cold, and woken up in a testing bed." Feliciano looked away from Ludwig's eyes in fear of him being upset with him for leaving the house, which, he was a little, but he knew that Feli was already having a rough day.

"How did they know you were the one with the virus?" Ludwig asked.

"...They saw the marks on my arms. I forgot to cover them when I went out." Feliciano could feel himself slipping into a mental breakdown, knowing that he had failed Ludwig, and knowing that he had put him into the situation, so it was now his problem as well.

"I'm sorry..." he pleaded, but Ludwig stuck a finger over his mouth. They stared at each other until Ludwig brought him in closer again for another embrace.

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this. You don't need to be sorry," Ludwig said.

"No, I'm sorry I brought you into this mess... I should have listened-"

"-I was already in this mess when I said I wanted to be with you no matter what happens," Ludwig interrupted. "And I haven't regretted it yet, and I don't think I ever will. We'll get through this, Feli. But for now, we have no choice but to run away from our problems," Ludwig said, placing Feli's forehead against his lips. It didn't take much for Feli to smile when it came to anything Ludwig said to him, no matter the situation.

"Now, let's go."

* * *

_***wipes sweat* Well, I enjoyed writing this! Thanks, **__TooBitter__**! Sorry it wasn't **pure** GerIta fluff, but I did incorporate your Hurt Italy/Comforting Germany in a thunderstorm idea! :D Lol, but I'm just one of those people who loves to make the story their own. (; **_

_**Thanks again for the idea, **__TooBitter__**! **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed, I love to hear your thoughts!**_


End file.
